Harry Potter and the Unknown Truths
by DrRaven
Summary: DECEPTION. That is the name of the game. Harry finds out that not everyone is looking out for his best interest. H/G in the beginning- I had a computer crash 12/7, and lost my next few chapters. I'll be rewriting them and posting them asap.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Unknown Truths: Part I

(A/N: This is a fourth year and beyond. Everything is cannon up to the end of Prisoner of Azkaban, as far as what happens. But this Harry is more intelligent, a studious student, and learned about things that he wouldn't have known till later in the series. (i.e. bloodlines of Sirius, etc) Assume that Sirius had told him things he did in OOTP about his family . During the beginning of the summer, Harry realizes certain things, and begins to piece together certain things that have been plaguing him for the last two years. It will wildly diverge from canon eventually.)

Harry Potter was pissed. Not pissed as in drink until your mind blows up pissed, but hot-headed, temper-boiling, raging out of control pissed off. It didn't take a genius to figure out what pissed him off, as the events of third year came to a close. He, along with one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, had freed notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black. However, that was not what Harry was pissed about. He was pissed off because the reason his parents were murdered, the traitorous rat named Peter Pettigrew, had escaped their clutches. That didn't stop there. The ministry, in its infinite wisdom, had finally removed the dementors from the grounds of Hogwarts, as Sirius hid out in the forbidden forest. No one but Harry knew this of course, as the day after Sirius' escape on Buckbeak, he received a letter from the old dog.

_You know the words._

Harry tapped the parchment and spoke quietly, _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'_ Instantly, a letter appeared on the parchment.

_Pronglet,_

_First, I am safe. Secondly, after hearing certain things, Snuffles will be accompanying you to Privet Drive this summer. _

"_WHAT?_" Harry thought to himself. "_No way the Dursley's will allow me to keep a dog, and no way Dumbledore would allow it!_"

_Before you say anything, I really don't care what Dumbledore things, or those mangy muggles. I now have a good reason to spend time with the Pronglet. We'll discuss more later, as there are important things I need to tell you. Remember to wipe this letter out when you're done. Same closing._

_Padfoot_

"Harry, you can't let Snuffles come live with you!" Hermione cried. "What if he gets caught?"

"I don't know, Hermione. He says there are important things to tell me, and I trust him. What do you think, Ron? Or you, Ginny?"

"Snuffles?" Ginny asked. "Is he that black dog that's been wandering around the quidditch pitch?"

"Errr…" Harry began. He didn't know that about Sirius, but it was no use hiding the truth from her. Ginny too had gone through a lot over her time there at Hogwarts, and she deserved to be in the loop. "Yeah, Gin. That's Snuffles. Listen, we have to tell you something. "

"Harry, are you sure that's a good idea?" Hermione asked, looking between Ginny and Harry. "I mean, it's not that we don't trust Ginny… but the more people that know…"

"I trust Ginny, Hermione. Ginny won't betray me. She wouldn't." Harry said.

"Of course she wouldn't." Ron snapped. "He saved her life in the Chamber."

"RON! Do you have to bring that up?" Hermione rounded on Ron, but Ron just shrugged it off.

"Listen, let's go find somewhere we can talk privately." Harry said. Harry pulled out the Marauder's map and looked it over. The area lake was empty, so they decided to take a walk out there, where no one would overhear them. Harry led them out of the common room door and down to the entrance hall. As they reached the lake, Harry sat down, with Ron and Hermione sitting across from him, Ginny sitting next to Harry. Ginny sat much closer to Harry than he expected, but didn't say anything.

"Ginny, you heard the news reports about Sirius Black, haven't you?" Harry asked, as Ginny nodded. "Well, Sirius is innocent. He wasn't the man who betrayed my parents. Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents, blew up the muggle street, killing those thirteen muggles. He got away by cutting off his finger and transforming into a rat. He is an illegal animagus."

"But…a rat? That can't be… you mean… scabbers?" Ginny looked at Harry with wide eyes, while Hermione and Ron looked dumbfounded at Ginny. "What?"

"How did you know it was Scabbers?" Ron asked.

"When Harry said animagus with a missing finger, and rat, I put two and two together, Ron." Ginny replied.

"Well, back when my parents went to school, there were four friends. James Potter, my father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were the best of friends. When my dad found out about Remus being a werewolf, he, Sirius and Peter all became illegal animagi. My dad was Prongs, a stag, Peter is a rat known as Wormtail, and Sirius is a dog, known as Padfoot. Padfoot is also Snuffles."

"So… why is he going home with you?" Ginny asked nonplussed.

"He's my godfather." Harry said. "If he hadn't gone to Azkaban, I would be living with him right now instead of those awful muggles. He wants to come live with me, and has a lot to tell me."

"What's so bad about that?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"He's a wanted criminal, Ginny." Hermione explained. "The ministry still hasn't cleared him because Pettigrew escaped a few nights ago during the full moon. The Ministry won't believe three underage wizards and a werewolf. "

"So all we have to do is get proof that Pettigrew betrayed your parents?" Ginny asked.

"Easier said than done Gin." Harry replied.

"Is there anything in the Potter family vault that could help?" Ginny asked. Harry looked down at her sharply.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The Potter family vault, Harry. Don't you have access to it?" Ginny asked.

"What are you talking about? The only vault I have is my trust fund vault." Harry replied.

"Harry, the Potter family is one of the oldest wizarding families in the Wizarding world. I'm sure there's more than just the trust fund vault. Even the Weasley's have a family vault." Ron said. "Blimey, Harry, didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't. I know almost nothing about my family. Dumbledore never told me anything like this. Hell, no one ever tells me anything!" Harry's anger was rising again, and both Ron and Hermione noticed as well. Ginny moved to grab Harry's hand in hers.

"Harry… calm down. I'm sure there's a logical reason why Dumbledore didn't tell you." Hermione said.

"No, there isn't. I've asked him on many occasions about my family. There is no reason that he shouldn't tell me." Harry fumed.

"Harry, please calm down." Ginny said, her other hand stroking the intertwined hands. Harry couldn't place why, but the soothing gesture slowly abated Harry's anger.

"I think I'll be going to Gringotts as soon as possible." Harry said. "The moment we get off the train, in fact." Harry thought about the logistics of it, and realized that he would probably be followed. "Ron, Ginny, you wouldn't mind taking my trunk back to the Burrow, would you?"

"Won't you need it? We do have summer homework…" Hermione began, but stopped short. "You don't plan on going back to the Dursley's, do you?"

"I… I hadn't thought about it. But I can't do my work at the Dursley's anyway. If anything happens, the first place I'd go would be the Burrow. I can't trust the Dursleys, and right now, Dumbledore isn't high up on my list of people I can confide in…"

"Why can't you trust Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"He's the one who keeps forcing me to go back to the Dursleys. I don't know if he knows about anything that goes on there, but I've told him time and time again that I don't want to go back there…" Harry replied.

"Don't forget the bars they put on your windows last summer… Dumbledore knows about that too." Ron replied. "We…Fred, George and I told mum and Dumbledore about that at the beginning of this year."

"So he knows that the Dursleys abuse me?" Harry said thoughfully, mostly to himself, but was brought out of it by two very specific gasps. "Listen…"

"No you listen Harry James Potter. If you think we're going to let _anyone_ get away with that…" Ginny began a rambling that lasted at least five minutes before finally calming down enough to look Harry in the eye. "I'm sorry Harry…"

"Not your fault. Now when I go to Gringotts, I need you guys to cover for me." Harry replied.

"No Harry.. I think…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, either you cover for me, or you don't. I'm not going to force you. However, If you tell Dumbledore, _or anyone else_ what I'm doing…" Harry began, but was interrupted by Ron.

"She won't tell anyone, will you Hermione." Ron said, looking at her forcefully.

"I think you should tell…"

"Fine, Hermione. Go right ahead." Harry said. "But _if_ you do, then I hope you live with the consequences."

"What consequences could there be?" Hermione said. "I only want you to be safe…"

"And not returning to the Dursleys will be a hell of a lot safer." Harry snapped. "But it's up to you, Hermione. You're either with me, or against me."

The train ride home was met with silence. Ever since the argument about going to Gringotts from Kings Cross, Hermione was torn. She knew the best thing to do was to tell an adult what Harry was planning. But the right thing to do, for Harry's sake, was to leave it alone. _What did he mean by consequences? Harry wouldn't hurt me, so it can't be physical…_ Hermione sat there quietly in their compartment for the next hour going back and forth deciding whether or not to tell an adult. Hermione knew that she was risking a lot, but she didn't know exactly what. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the compartment door.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood, Weasel , Weaslette…" the blond haired boy began.

"Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!" Harry yelled, before any of the three visitors could say anything else. With a loud thump all three of the intruders were lying across the opening of the compartment.

"HARRY! What did you do?" Hermione squealed.

"That was bloody brilliant mate!" Ron said.

"That was not Ronald! Harry could get into big trouble!" Hermione said.

"So why don't you go tell someone!" Ginny snapped. "It's obvious that's exactly what you want to do!" Hermione shrieked and fell silent, sitting back down in her seat. Harry levitated the three thugs out the door and slammed it shut.

"I'm done fooling around with those gits. I don't care if I get expelled, but if they even think about messing around with me anymore, I'll hurt first and ask questions later." Harry fumed. "This is the end."

"Harry, you need to calm down." Ginny said. "I haven't seen anyone move so fast…I didn't even see you raise your wand."

"That was pretty wicked Harry." Neville said, his eyes darting from Harry and the door.

"It's time to stand up for ourselves and not let those mangy slytherins run amuck." Harry said.

"But Harry! You can't.." Hermione began.

"Hermione, as I said before. You're either with me, or against me." Harry snapped. "I'm done with this bullshit. I'm done being Snape's playtoy in Potions. I'm done being lied to. If you want to go to a prefect, or a teacher, go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you." Hermione huffed before leaving the compartment, heading towards the prefect car. "Well, that settles that. If we have anyone waiting for me besides the Dursleys, then I'll know she told them. "

"Why did you let her go?" Neville asked, confusedly.

"Simple, Neville. I'm not Voldemort. I'm not going to force people to follow me, or threaten them. Each of us makes our own choices in life, and if she chooses to stand behind Dumbledore, then that's her prerogative." Harry replied.

"But you still didn't stop her… if she tells…" Ron began.

"Then she will lose a friend." Harry said. "Think about it, Ron. I told you, Ginny, and Hermione what I planned to do when I leave the train. What were your first reactions?'

"I thought it was a bit foolish, but I understand why you need to do it. Those muggles are really bad." Ron said thoughtfully.

"And I thought 'to hell what Dumbledore wants or says', Harry." Ginny replied.

"Wait… what are you going to do?" Neville asked.

"I'm going to Gringotts and find out about my family vault." Harry said.

"That's it? Why don't you want a teacher to know that?" Neville asked.

"Because, I should have been told about it long before now. I didn't grow up in the Wizarding world, Neville. Hell, until Ginny said something, I didn't know I had a family vault. There's a lot of things I didn't know." Harry replied.

"Harry… you have no other magical relatives, right?" Neville looked at Harry intently.

"No. My parents, as far as I know, are the only magical relatives I have." Harry responded.

"Harry, I think you should get to Gringotts as soon as you can." Neville replied. "Now I see why you're keeping it secret."

"Okay… tell me."

"I think you should find out for yourself. But I'll say this… I'll stick by you when you need me, Harry. Without your help… I'd probably still be nothing more than a squib." Neville said quietly.

"Neville… you're not a squib mate. You just need a bit more confidence." Harry said.

"Either way, Harry… when you find out everything, owl me." Neville said. "I'm sure I'd be seeing you soon though, if what I think happens, does happen."

"What do you think will happen?" Ginny asked.

"That would be telling." Neville grinned. "Suffice to say, I think this summer's going to be very interesting. Harry, just promise me, when you find out, you'll contact me and let me know where you are."

"Where I am?" Harry asked confusedly, but shrugged it off. "Alright mate. I promise."

"That goes for us too, Harry." Ginny replied.

"You know I'll come to the Burrow eventually!" Harry said laughingly.

"What are you going to do about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry sat back down and looked out the window. Ginny moved closer to Harry, and slipped her hand into Harry's. Harry looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything. Ron and Neville noticed this too, but kept quiet.

A few hours later, Hermione still hadn't returned as they arrived at Kings Cross. Harry had already asked Fred and George to shrink his trunk, which they did happily, and Ginny placed it in her pocket. As they left the train, Harry, Ginny and Ron noticed the bright redheaded people near the barrier. But also with them were a few other people unknown to Harry. As they approached, Harry had the disturbing feeling that they were here for him.

"Harry dear! It's good to see you. Have a good term, did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. We did pretty well this term." Harry replied. "We did well on our exams, and other things…" Harry trailed off as he noticed the strangers looking at Harry wearily.

"Well now, we should all get going." Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, these men are going to escort you back to Privet Drive. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" the pink haired witch said. "Just call me Tonks." She said as she held her hand out to Harry. Harry grasped it, shaking it firmly. Kingsley also introduced himself, and tried to offer a smile.

"So, I take it Dumbledore sent word that you were to meet me here?" Harry asked.

"Whatever do you mean, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes shifting from Harry to the two strangers. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley cautiously. _She is outright lying to me. This is interesting._

"I'm just saying, my muggle relatives are usually here to pick me up." Harry said, glancing over at Ron and Ginny, both of whom looked angry.

"Well, Dumbledore had mentioned that he wanted you to get back safely…" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I see. Ron, Ginny… I guess I'll see you soon right?" Harry asked, nodding slightly to the two redheads.

"Of course, Mate. I'll send you an owl and let you know about the world cup. If dad gets tickets, then we'll get you from those muggles." Ron replied, his words not betraying Harry's intent.

"Take care of yourself Harry." Ginny said, pulling Harry into a hug. It was the first time Ginny ever hugged Harry, and it made him feel a bit awkward. But Harry also noticed how perfectly Ginny's body moulded into his. He returned the hug and pulled away slightly.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry blushed. " Now I'll just have to lose the tail, and everything will be good."

"Tail?" Ginny inquired, looking around Harry at his rear, then blushing furiously at what she just did. "Um… sorry…I… uh…"

"It's alright Ginny. I don't mean that literally. It's a muggle expression. It means to get rid of someone following you. Don't worry about it. I promise, I'll see you guys soon."

"Alright Harry." She said as she waved at the retreating Harry.

"Now, since we know that Dumbledore sent you, we might as well get one thing straight. Go back to Dumbledore and tell him to go fuck himself. You will not accompany me back to Privet Drive, because I'm not going there."

"Harry James Potter!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"Not now, Mrs. Weasley. I'm straightening something out. I don't care what Dumbledore says, I'm not going back to Privet Drive, and if you force me, Kingsley and Tonks, I'll have to scream kidnapping. It really wouldn't look right now would it?"

"Harry, is this really necessary?" Molly asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Mrs. Weasley. Is it really necessary to send a child back to abusive guardians? Is it necessary to be forced into slave labor every day while their own son lies about doing nothing? Is it necessary for said child to starve, while that same son pigs out on more food than Ron could eat in a week? I'd say not. But as Dumbledore has done nothing to stop it, I believe I will have to just do things on my own. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. I do hope you try and stop me, because then as soon as I do get back to Privet Drive, I can call the Daily Prophet and give them a nice little interview about everything."

"You wouldn't!" Tonks said.

"He would." Ron, Neville and Ginny piped in. "As much as Harry hates the Press, he would do it, especially after what he's been through."

"What can we do, Harry?" Molly asked.

"Actually, the only thing I need to do is get to Gringotts. Sadly, my own best friend betrayed me, hence I don't think I could ever trust her again." Harry replied a little loudly, pointedly staring at Hermione, who was standing with her parents. "Once I finish my business at Gringotts, then I may go home."

"Is that all you wanted to do, Harry?" Molly asked.

"Yep. Unfortunately, _some_ people don't know when to keep their big mouths shut." Harry said scathingly, obviously directing it towards Hermione. Both Ron and Ginny threw Hermione nasty looks.

"Well, I suppose we can stop off at Gringotts before we take you back…" Tonks said.

"That would be splendid, Tonks." Harry said, giving her a wide smile. Harry would not be going back to Privet Drive, but he would not tell him that. Harry followed Tonks through the barrier as she led him to the Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley had stayed behind to ensure security around the platform

"Harry, what's going on? Why were you being mean to Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"How do you know who she is?" Harry asked in return.

"You be honest with me, and I'll be honest with you." Tonks retorted.

"Fine. You really want to know what's going on? Well, Tonks, you are not as old as most of the aurors out there, so I believe I can trust you. I don't plan on having Dumbledore force me back to abusive muggles. Imagine what would happen if the Wizarding world found out about it. '_Boy-who-lived Forced Upon Abusive Muggles'_ or some other story like that. While people like Lucius Malfoy or Snape might say I deserve it, the rest of the Wizarding Community will think highly negatively against Dumbledore. And I promise, if I have to spend more than one day at Privet Drive, that's exactly what's going in the Daily Prophet."

"Are you serious, Harry? I've heard it was bad at those muggles, but…"

"But Dumbledore kept explaining things away, saying things like 'it's safer for him there.' Blah blah blah. One of these days he's going to send me there and I'll end up dead. Tonks, if I may ask a personal question…" Harry began.

"Sure Harry… I guess…" Tonks replied quietly.

"How much do you make as an Auror?"

"Not much, since I'm in training. Of course, being a metamorphagus has it's perks. I aced concealment." Tonks laughed. "Why?"

"I was just curious. I mean… your mum is Andromeda Tonks, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Tonks asked.

"My Godfather told me." Harry said. "He's your cousin, and an innocent man, to boot. Once we hit Gringotts, all I need then is a pensieve. That way I can show you…"

"You know where Sirius Black is?" Tonks asked, shocked.

"No, I don't know exactly where he is…" Harry began. "But I do know he isn't after me. He wasn't the one that betrayed my parents and killed those muggles thirteen years ago. That's why I want to go to Gringotts. They may have something in my parents will that would help him."

"Mum always said that Sirius didn't have it in him to kill muggles… something about not being the pureblood racist like her parents or something like that. I'd love to see him again, but I haven't seen him since I was nine."

"Well… If he owls me, I'll let him know." Harry said cautiously, as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. Harry waived to Tom as they made their way back towards the back alley and the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Besides, Tonks, aren't you supposed to be 'searching for him'?"

"Harry, you're one of three people that have said Sirius was innocent. My mum, whom I trust most, you, and Dumbledore. As you and Dumbledore have been saying the same thing, then I really can't disbelieve Dumbledore on that count. If everything else you say is true, then…"

"Then you'll believe me more than you do him?" Harry finished. "Tonks… I can't say that I trust you yet. That would be foolish. If I were to ask you for an unbreakable vow, never to betray me to the Dark side, or to anyone I do not wish to know, would you do it?"

"Harry, that's asking a lot of me…" Tonks said carefully. "I can't in my right mind do anything like that until I have all the facts. I can't say I trust Dumbledore completely, hell, I can't say I trust you completely…"

"I understand, Tonks. I thought I would ask, because I need to find people that I can honestly trust. Right now, that list is only up to six. Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Remus, Fred and George. Although I trust Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, because they seem like they only want what's best for me. But Dumbledore… he's been keeping things from me… especially about my family." Harry said as they moved towards the great white building of Gringotts. "Hell, Tonks, I don't even have normal clothes… everything I have is cast-offs. Dumbledore, I think, knows what goes on everywhere, just doesn't do anything about it. That's the main reason I don't want to go back to the Dursleys." Harry stated.

"I wish there was something I could do for you Harry…" Tonks said. "But…Dumbledore won't allow anyone to go near Privet Drive unless it's to pick you up or drop you off."

"So I have no wizarding contact face to face at all…until I get 'bailed out' to go to the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much it."

"Now can you see why I would be totally against that? Especially since Voldemort seems to have a hard on for me?" Harry smirked. Tonks flushed as she stared at Harry. As they approached the counter, Harry turned towards the goblin.

"Master Griphook, A pleasure to see you today." Harry said.

"You remember my name, Mr. Potter." Griphook said.

"But of course. You were the one to show me to my trust vault when I first entered the magical world. But I am here to speak with the Goblins in charge of wills and testaments, and to see what other financial monies I may have when I turn the age of majority." Harry said smoothly. It was a shock to both Tonks and Griphook that Harry spoke so eloquently, but as soon as Harry heard about the Potter Vaults, he needed to be sure of the protocol for addressing Goblins as to not offend them. So, Harry had taken the last week to learn everything he could about the Goblin nation, how they are addressed, and how they did business.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. You will be speaking with Director Ragnot." Griphook replied.

"The manager of Gringotts?" Tonks asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Miss Tonks. Director Ragnot speaks with only the clients whom have been with Gringotts since its inception, and the Potter Family is that." Griphook replied.

"Master Griphook, I would like you to attend this meeting as well, as my Goblin liason. As I am new to the Goblin traditions, I will need a goblin with your experience to aid me."

"Mr. Potter, while I appreciate the respect you show me, I have not the experience nor the background to properly aid you." Griphook said, bowing low.

"That was not the experience I was suggesting, Griphook. On my first ever trip to Gringotts, you took me to my vault. You showed me the ways of the Goblin nation, and were polite to an eleven year old child whom you did not know at the time. This, above all else, entitles you to that of which you believe you do not deserve." Harry said without hesitation. Griphook looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You do me honor." Griphook said. The Goblin led Tonks and Harry to Ragnot's office, where he ushered Harry in. Tonks made to follow, but Griphook held out his hand. "I'm sorry, Miss Tonks, but you cannot be privy to this. It is only for Mr. Potter and Director Ragnot."

"Yes, Tonks, please wait for me out in the lobby. I'm not sure I want anyone to know what's going on." Harry replied. "If it suits you, I'll tell you later if there's anything of importance." Tonks looked at Harry, but nodded her assent. Harry followed Griphook into the office where another goblin, who seemed as if he was really elderly, sat behind a desk.

"Mr. Potter, I understand you wish to have your parents will read?" Ragnot asked.

"Yes, Director Ragnot. Master Griphook tells me that only I will be able to listen to it. Is there a reason for this?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You are the sole heir to the Potter family, minus some small amounts of gold left for Remus Lupin. As this will has not been read after the death of your parents, the gold has not been transferred. You need to place a drop of blood on this identification parchment in order for you to claim your inheritance and verify that you are indeed Harry James Potter." Harry smiled as he took a dagger from the goblin and pricked his finger. Immediately, words began appearing on the parchment.

_Harry James Potter_

_Heir of: James Andrew Potter, Lily Marie Potter; Heir of: Godric Gryffindor; Heir of: Sirius Orion Black (Not Deceased); Magical Heir of Salazar Slytherin; Familial Heir of Helga Hufflepuff; Familial Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor_

_Vaults: Potter Family Vault; Harry J. Potter Trust Fund Vault; Private Vault of James Potter; Gryffindor Family Vault; Hogwarts Vault; Black Family Vault;_

_Properties: Potter Castle, Potter Manor, House at Godric's Hallow; HSWW; Gryffindor Manor; #12 Grimmuld Place, Black Manor;_

_My Son,_

_If you're reading this, then I have passed on in life. I do hope I have done so with honor. If you haven't noticed from the identification parchment, you are the heir to the founders, and to my best friend Sirius Black. Therefore, everything you see on the parchment is yours. I know that Sirius has made you his heir, the day you were born in fact. If he should have a child before you reach the age of majority, then it will not appear on the parchment. However, if it does, then you are now a legal adult in the wizarding world. Not only that, as the only male heir of the Potter line, you are the head of house for the House of Potter. _

_There is something I need to tell you, son. I hope you already know, but knowing Dumbledore like I do, you do not. You have a sister. She was born four minutes after you, and was immediately taken away to be raised muggle. As I believe that she was renamed by her new family, we had named her Rose Lily Potter. She has your mother's brains, I'm sure. She is the most beautiful brown haired, brown eyed child. The only thing I know is that she was raised somewhere in Caldwell, and their last name is Granger . She should be joining you at Hogwarts, however I doubt you would know if she's your sister or not. Chances are she was sorted into Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be a likely candidate too._

_'Bloody Merlin, Hermione's my sister!' Harry thought._

_With that said, my son, please take care of her if you find her. Under Magical Wills law, if there is a son borne, a daughter cannot inherit, even if the son dies. I hope that you will have your mother's heart, and take care of your sister until time of her marriage._

_**He will have my heart! I know it. Hello my son. It's your mum. I'm sorry your father had to bring up your sister. She was taken from us because of a prophecy given by Sybill Trelawney. She may not be a seer per-se, but to Dumbledore, it seemed real, and if you're reading this, then the events of the prophecy happened. The prophecy says: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, for he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. Neither can live while the other survives.' There have been many translations of this prophecy by Dumbledore, but what it means to us, really is that if we are the ones who are killed, not the Longbottoms, then you will have the power to defeat Voldemort. Should we be the ones dead, then you are to live with Sirius. He was not our secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, and if we're dead, he is the one responsible. Dumbledore knows this, as he performed the Fidelus Charm.**_

___Now, Now, Lils, don't scare him. Yes, Harry, your mum and I have discussed this prophecy to great lengths. There are things out there that Voldemort has done to ensure his survival, as Lily and I have discovered. Unfortunately, Dumbledore knows nothing of it, because we lost a lot of trust in him. We have our own reasons for that, but I'm sure by the time you read this, you'll understand. Now, to get to the actual will:_

_I, James Andrew Potter, __**and I, Lily Marie Potter**_**, **_bequeath everything we own to our Son, Harry James Potter, save for the following:_

_To Sirius Orion Black: We leave you Harry. He is your godson, and you are the best friend any man could ask for. If you are unable to care for Harry, he is to go to Remus Lupin, then Frank and Alice Longbottom, if not them, then Arthur and Molly Weasley._

_To Remus Lupin: We leave you 100,000 Galleons. GET YOURSELF SOME NEW ROBES MAN! Moony, you are also my best friend, and I thank Merlin everyday for your friendship._

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley: If you have retained custody of Harry, then you shall be receiving 10,000 galleons a year for his upkeep. I know that is too much, but I figure if he's going to have 6 brothers and a 'sister' (wink wink) then they should be taken care of too._

_To Ginerva Weasley- You may not know it yet, and I'm sure Harry doesn't, but we leave you with taking care of Harry after we're gone. You are to be his mate, his confidante, and life-bond. This was already figured out before you were born, and if you both choose to complete the bonding, then I wish you well. You are to be told of this bonding by your eleventh birthday… both of you._

_'So that's why I had that compulsion to save Ginny in the Chamber… I wonder if she knows?' _ Harry thought.

_Finally, Harry. You have everything else. Potter Castle, Potter Manor, the House at Godric's Hallow. .etc. Please set aside some money for your sister, and give her one of the properties. I would prefer she have the house at Godric's hallow, as when she gets married or bonded, she cannot own a manor or castle, and I wish for it to stay in the family. The choice is yours, of course._

_**To Frank and Alice Longbottom: We leave you, my dear friends, all of our notes and books on the research we have done together. May you use it well. If you do not survive, then it is to go to your son, Neville.**_

_Thus ends our Will. James Andrew Potter, __**Lily Marie Potter**_

**"**Do you have any questions, Mr. Potter?' Ragnot asked.

"Yes sir. My father says that I'm now head of the family. What does that mean?" Harry asked. "I was muggle raised, as Dumbledore placed me with my mother's sister, so I do not know what it all means."

"What it means, Mr. Potter, is that you are now legally an adult, and head of the Potter Family, Black Family, and Gryffindor Family. As you are not the oldest heir to the Hufflepuff family, you are not the head. You are also the head of the Ravenclaw family, as there are no male heirs."

"But Sirius Black is still alive! He should be the head!" Harry retorted.

"That is true, Mr. Potter. However, Mr. Black is currently a convicted felon. When that is overturned, you may pass the ring back to him. Until then, you are the rightful head of house." Ragnot said.

"Okay… so what do I have to do?" Harry asked. Ragnot smiled as he pulled out five rings.

"You place these rings on your fingers. The Potter Family Ring goes on your left Middle finger. The Gryffindor Family Ring goes on your right middle finger. The Black Family Ring goes on your Right ring finger, the Ravenclaw Family Ring will go on your right index finger, and the Hogwarts ring will go on your left middle finger also. It will merge with your family ring, as you are directly descended from Gryffindor by blood." Ragnot said. Harry took each ring and placed them on his hands as instructed. With each rings placement, Harry felt a surge of power. "The Potter family ring is also a portkey ring. This will allow you to travel to any Potter property. That includes Gryffindor Manor. The ring can not be removed by force, nor will portkey wards prevent entry. This is particular for Hogwarts. Your Hogwarts ring allows you to be master of the castle. You will have control of the wards, the castle itself, and everything on Hogwarts grounds. The paintings and ghosts included."

"Bloody hell." Harry said, sitting back in awe. Ragnot just smiled at him.

"In the matter of the last half hour, Mr. Potter, you have become the richest wizard in the world, with a little over 45 trillion galleons. Translated into muggle money, you would bankrupt the entire worlds economy. I do not say this to scare you even more, Mr. Potter, but as an idea of just how important you are to Gringotts." Ragnot said.

"Right. Director Ragnot, I thank you for your time. I believe I must retrieve my sister, and take care of some other business. In the meantime, may I ask a couple of small favors of you?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Ragnot said.

"First, I will need an identification parchment, so I may prove to my sister that she is related. I do not believe she would be so easily swayed. Secondly, I wish to know exactly who has been in the Potter vaults or my trust fund vaults since I was born. The only things that should have been taken from there are for my school supplies, some I took out personally, and tuition. I do not believe I have withdrawn more than 200 galleons a year since my first year at Hogwarts."

"We have that right here, Mr. Potter. According to our records, there have been withdraws of 103 galleons, 13 sickles and 3 knuts this year personally by you or Mrs. Molly Weasley from your trust fund vault. There is a monthly stipend of 2,000 pounds going to Vernon and Petunia Dursley, which equates to about 1000 galleons a month for your care. However, there has been a total withdraw of 6,000 galleons made by Albus Dumbledore from your trust fund, 510,200 from your family vault. Hogwarts tuition is 2,000 galleons per school year, so that would explain your trust fund vault. It does not explain the family vault. As I know, you had no access to those vaults until you placed the ring on your finger."

"So, in other words, Albus Dumbledore stole over a half of a million galleons from me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Also taken from your family vault were some tomes, weapons, and small items. We can have these items repossessed immediately, and have your funds back in your accounts. It will come directly from the Vault of Dumbledore, and if there is not sufficient funds then we shall foreclose on all Dumbledore properties." Ragnot said. Harry looked at the goblin, who seemed to have a blood lust look in his eye. Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore would stoop so low as to steal from him.

"Do it, please. I will also need a bottomless money bag so that I may do my shopping." Harry replied. "Also, I wish for you to stop all payments to Vernon and Petunia Dursley, as they have not cared for me at all. As you can see by the way I'm dressed, they give me cast-offs of my cousin."

"As you wish, Mr. Potter. Here is the identification parchment." Ragnot handed him an identical parchment to which he had dropped his blood on. He also took the money bag, which Ragnot immediately keyed him in. With that, Harry and Tonks left Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return to Privet Drive

Tonks escorted Harry back to Privet Drive quietly. Ever since Harry had come out of his meeting with Ragnot, his eyes were clouded over and his demeanor was that of an older person. Everyone had told her that when Harry got in one of his moods, it was best not to try and force things out of him. So, she walked next to him quietly, stealing glances at him every few moments. Harry walked resolutely towards the front door of Privet Drive. Tonks was under the invisibility cloak, so Harry couldn't see what she was doing. But Harry knew where she was. He couldn't explain exactly _why_ he knew where she was, but nonetheless, he knew that Tonks was one pace behind and to the left of him.

"BOY! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT YOUR LAZY ARSE HOME! GET IN HERE AND GET YOUR CHORES DONE!" Vernon roared as he opened the door quickly.

"Is he always like that?" Tonks whispered.

"Yeah. But stick around. You're going to learn something, and you can take it back to Dumbledore. Stay invisible, and don't interfere. You'll understand why I don't like coming here." Harry said.

"What do you mean, don't interfere? Harry, you're not going to…"

"Don't worry, Tonks. I'm going to let you in on a couple of things I learned, once I deal with my whale of an uncle." Harry said, grinning wide.

"Harry, don't do anything you'd regret. Remember what happened last summer with your Aunt." Tonks said reprovingly. "Mafalda Hopkirk was very lenient with you."

"I don't have to worry about her anymore." Harry said cryptically. "Well, I do, but I don't."

"BOY I SAID GET IN HERE!" Vernon roared as he grabbed the scruff of Harry's neck and threw him in the house. Tonks slipped in quickly before Vernon shut the door. Harry was getting back up from where he fell against the stair rail. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SHOWING UP TWO HOURS LATE. YOU HAVE DINNER TO MAKE, THE KITCHEN FLOOR NEEDS TO BE SCRUBBED, THE GARDEN NEEDS TO BE WEEDED…"

"Then why not get your son off his lazy fat ass and tell him to do something, Vernon?" Harry said. "I mean, damn, he needs to lose about ten stone." Harry smirked as he watched his Uncle approach. Harry quickly pulled out his wand.

"You know you can't do that freak shit outside of school. I'm going to beat it out of you." Vernon said, raising his fist. Tonks was about to intervene when Harry cast a quick _Petrificus Totalus! _Immediately, Vernon froze and fell over. Tonks gasped as she moved closer to Harry. Petunia, who had heard the yelling, came running into the foyer.

"What have you done to him?" Petunia shrieked.

"Nothing more than he deserved. Now, any moment now, I should receive a letter from the Ministry, stating that I have violated the underage wizard law…blah blah blah. So I might as well make it worth the notice. _Stupify!_" Harry said, as a bolt of red light flew at Petunia. Harry moved over to where his Uncle was staring at him, completely in shock and unable to move. "Now see here, you lard ass piece of shit. I'm not taking your shit anymore. I've talked to the people at Gringotts, and they are no longer giving you 2,000 pounds a month. I wouldn't be surprised if they come after you for everything you were given to care for me, since very little of it was spent on me. Now, I'm taking my trunk, and I'm leaving."

Tonks whipped off her invisibility cloak and stared at Harry. "Harry, you know you can't do magic outside of school! And you know you're safer here than anywhere else!"

"Tonks, have you been paying attention? Remember my second year, when I got the letter for the hover charm that a house elf performed? I got a letter almost immediately. Do you see any letters here for use of underage magic?" Tonks looked around for any owls, but finding none. "I don't think you'll find any. That's the reason I stopped at Gringotts. I am now an emancipated wizard. I have taken control of my family vaults, and the Black family vaults. Since Sirius is an escaped convict, and made me his heir in 1981, I control both the Potter Family and the Black family."

"So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." And before Tonks could stop him, Harry held his finger to his Potter family ring and said mentally, 'Potter Manor!' Tonks stood there, her mouth agape as she watched the young black-haired teen disappear in front of her eyes.

Potter Manor sat upon a large grassy knoll, on 100 acres of lush green land. Trees lined the property, almost as tall as the mountains that hide Hogwarts. The front yard was beautifully landscaped, with many kinds of flowers lining the pathway to the front doors. To the right of the manor itself was scattered glass buildings, which most herbologists would know as greenhouses. To the left side of the manor were stables which kept the Potter Family stallions, and any other pets that the Potter family housed. To the rear of the house sat the quidditch pitch, along with forty acres of woodlands.

Harry landed in the middle of the entrance hall, completely surprised. He looked around at the marvelous sight before him. In front of him was a grand entrance hall, larger than the one at Hogwarts. He stepped forward into the open doors and looked around. Portraits lined the walls, which Harry assumed was his family, even though none of them moved. They were not like the portraits he saw at Hogwarts. Harry strolled through the entrance hall, enthralled by its beauty. It was decorated in muted reds and golds, the colors of the Gryffindor house. Of course, Harry knew it was mainly his ancestral colors, since he was the heir of Gryffindor. As Harry approached a second set of doors, he heard two faint pops.

"Master Harry has returned! He is early though…" a small elf said.

"Hello…" Harry said awkwardly. "I'm assuming since you two are here, you are Potter House elves." Harry said.

"That is correct, Master Potter. I am Dasher, and this is Devine." The taller of the two house elves said. "We are the head house elves for all of the Potter properties. We welcome you back to Potter Manor."

"You are well spoken for house elves. The ones at Hogwarts are not as…"

"Yes, Master Potter. Unlike most house elves, we are educated. Master Harold, your grandfather, made sure that each house elf that is employed by the Potter family are well educated in grammer and child rearing." Devine said. "May we show you around, or would you like to eat first?"

"I think I would like to eat first. I was just informed of all the properties I own, so I would like to discuss everything with you then. As you're my house elves… I think you would know the properties inside and out. So, would you join me for lunch?"

"Master Potter, it is not proper for we house elves to dine with our masters. We have explained that to Master Harold, and Master James." Dasher responded.

"I insist that you join me. I don't believe in this 'master/slave' concept. I treat all house elves as if they are a person, and of equal status." Harry said. "So you will address me as Harry when we are alone, or with friends and family. If we are with official company, then you may address me as Sir or Master." Harry said, thinking about how Hermione would react. _Hermione. Merlin, she's my sister… I have to owl her. _"But before we continue, who is allowed access to this house?"

"Now that you have become master of the house, no one can access it without your permission. There is a floo list and ward list, but now that you have taken control of the properties, they are all restricted. Currently, the floo list is Master Dumbledore, Master Sirius Black, Master Remus Lupin, Master Peter Pettigrew, and Mistress McGonagall. The same goes for the wards." Devine said.

"I will be placing a fidelus charm on this property, and all of my properties. Can house elves perform this type of charm?"

"Normally, no, Harry. But as I have stated, we are well educated. Master James has given us permission to read the main library books, and we have excelled in learning. Only myself and Devine have the authority to cast the Fidelus. However, Potter Manor is too large to cast under one fidelus."

"Can you two cast multiple fidelus charms?" Harry asked.

"We can, Harry. " Devine replied. "if we combine all Potter house elf magic. We will be weakened for a period of two weeks after completing the charms on all properties. Who will be your seceret keeper?"

"I will." Harry replied immediately. "I would like to get started immediately. I also want to remove everyone off the wards and floo lists. Only myself, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin are to remain on them. I will add more, but that's all I want for now."

"What of your sister, Mistress Rose?" Dasher asked.

"She does not go by Rose. Can you find her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we can find her because she is of Potter blood." Dasher responded.

"Would you please take her a letter then? Or have one of the other elves take one? I wish for them to remain with her until she responds. If she agrees to accompany them, take her to a secure room and come find me." Harry said as he scribbled a quick note to his 'sister'.

_To whom it may concern;_

_This elf belongs to my family. He is here to retrieve you, and bring you to a safe place. You will not be gone long, so if you would please, allow the elf to take you to where I am. There is a lot to discuss, and I wish to do so in person. I can not explain more in case this letter is not for whom I believe it to be. You will be free to go once we have talked, and you may bring with you any weapon of your choice if you feel your safety is at risk. The elf is ordered not to hurt you In any way._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend._

"Please take this to my sister. If she agrees to come, take her to a secure room. Do not allow her to move about freely in the house. Then come find me." Harry replied.

"Yes, Harry. Blitz will take it." Dasher responded. Immediately, another elf appeared and bowed to Harry, taking the note and disappearing again.

Hermione Granger lay on her bed crying. In the matter of three hours, she had done the worst thing she could imagine. She had betrayed one of her best friends, and caused him more pain than a cruciatus curse. She knew she had to do the right thing, but upon reflection, she didn't know if it _was_ the right thing to do. It would cost her the best friend she ever had, and the boy who had saved her life in first year. What was worse, was that she owed the boy a life-debt, and in the magical world, that would lead to something worse.

_Why did I have to go to McGonagall and tell her about Harry's plans? The look he gave me when he left Kings' Cross was… pure loathing. How could I be so stupid? I'm supposed to be the smartest witch at Hogwarts…_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a soft pop. She sat up quickly, wiping her tears as she faced off a small house elf.

"Hello, Miss. I am Blitz. I have a message here from my master. He wishes to speak with you." Blitz said, bowing low.

"Who is your master?" Hermione asked, thinking back to the story Harry told them at the beginning of second year. Harry had told her and Ron that a demented house elf named Dobby had tried to keep him from going to Hogwarts.

"I cannot tell you who my master is, Miss. But he has asked me to bring you this message, and wishes to see you immediately." Blitz said. "You will not be harmed, as it has been ordered, and we house elves cannot directly harm a witch or wizard."

"You… you're well spoken for a house elf." Hermione inquired, her curiousity peaked. With what she learned about magical creatures, it didn't seem like these elves should be this literate.

"Our family allows us to be educated, Miss. Now, please read the note, and we can be off." Blitz said. He handed Hermione the note, which did not explain much. Hermione nodded, and the elf and Hermione disappeared.

"Master Harry, your guest is in the second floor bedroom. It has been sealed, and only you can open the door." Blitz said, bowing low. "Shall I escort you?"

"That would be fine, Blitz. And please, just call me Harry. All the elves here will call me Harry." Harry replied. Harry followed the small elf to the second floor bedroom. Harry was slightly panicking, because he didn't know if it was genuinely Hermione who was his sister, or if it was just a coincidence. He didn't know exactly how he was going to explain to the bookworm, but he knew he had to. Dumbledore knew of it, and her trust in Dumbledore was absolute. This would be a problem. Harry walked in to the bedroom and immediately his heart plummeted.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed, running towards him. She stopped suddenly at the look on his face. "What's going on here, Harry? Why am I here? Who is that elf? Why did he bring me here? What…"

"Hermione, sit down and shut up." Harry said, a bit coldly. "We're going to get a few things out of the way first, before I tell you anything." Hermione looked at Harry questioningly, but sat anyway. She looked affronted at the tone of Harry's voice, but she couldn't blame him for being angry with her. After all, she only did what she thought was best.

"Harry… what are you doing here?"

"This is my home, Hermione. This is what Dumbledore has been hiding from me for the past three years. Hell, even longer than that. That's not the only thing he's been hiding, and I'm sick of it."

"Well, Dumbledore does know best, Harry." Hermione immediately said.

"You think so?" Harry quieried. "Do you really think so, Hermione? Tell me… what is it that you wanted most from your family?"

"You know very well I wanted a brother or sister, Harry. What's this got to do with what's going on?" Hermione snapped. She instantly froze when she saw Harry pull out a silver dagger and approached her.

"Give me your hand." Harry ordered. Hermione looked at Harry, who was looking ready to kill. In his other hand was a blank parchment. Curiously, she held out her hand. Harry pricked her finger with the dagger and placed a drop of blood on the parchment.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see in a moment." Harry snapped, as he watched the words spider across the paper.

_Rose Lilly Potter; Half-Blood_

_Born: 31 July 1980 to James and Lily Potter_

_Adopted by: Jonathan and Jane Granger, 3 Aug 1980_

_Family: Harry James Potter – Elder Brother; Petunia Leah (Evans) Dursley – Maternal Aunt_

_Blood heir of: Potter, Gryffindor_

Harry looked at the parchment in awe. He had found his sister. Silently he reread the parchment before speaking. "Tell me something, Hermione. You trust Dumbledore to tell us everything that pertains to us, do you not?"

"He's the headmaster. It's his choice whether to tell us things or not, Harry. What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"Just answer my questions right now, Hermione, and I will answer yours when I'm done." Harry snapped. "I really should put you under veritiserum. Right now, I don't know if I can trust you. After all, you just had to go to a teacher and tell them my plans for after leaving the station didn't you?"

"Harry… I had to. I only wanted you to be safe. You're my best friend…"

"Best friends don't betray each other's trust, Hermione. No matter the circumstances. Of course, you're no longer my best friend." Harry replied. Hermione's face began to tear up at these harsh words, but Harry continued. "Listen Hermione, I don't like that you betrayed me. But then again, that's what siblings do."

"Siblings? Harry James Potter, what in Merlin are you talking about?" Hermione asked. Harry handed over the parchment and Hermione took it and read it over three times. "No fucking way. This can't be! Harry, what kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke, Hermione. The parchment is an Identification parchment from Gringotts. When I went there to find out about my family vault and stuff, they allowed me to read my parents will. You are my sister, and the identification parchment proves it. That's why I used your blood. You were born four minutes after me. We are twins. The only people that knew were Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and our parents. Dumbledore took you away from our parents and placed you with the Grangers. From what I can gather, it was for 'our safety'. There is a prophecy stating that only I can defeat Voldemort. _Neither can live while the other survives.' _Apparently, Dumbledore told my parents that either I or Neville will be the boy of the prophecy, which is why they went into hiding. Voldemort marked me as his equal. Mum's interpretation of the prophecy, which I tend to believe, is that only he can kill me, and only I can kill him. "

"Harry… are you telling me that Dumbledore knew all of this?" Hermione asked.

"Not only that, Hermione. He knew Peter was the secret keeper. He was the one who performed the fidelus charm." Harry replied. Immediately, Hermione's face fell and tears fell from her eyes.

"Why didn't my parents tell me I was adopted? Don't they think I have the right to know that? How could they not?"

"I would think that Dumbledore told them not to. I have lost all my trust and faith in Dumbledore. I have plans for this summer, and the rest of my education. Now… I can't trust you anymore as my best friend. But as my sister…"

"Oh Harry… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. If you hadn't found out about your vault… we would have never known that we were brother and sister." Hermione cried. Harry pulled her into a hug, tears falling down his face too. "I'm so sorry."

"It's forgiven, Hermione. Or should I call you Rose?" Harry smiled. Hermione shook her head. "Well… this is what we're going to do. Fuck Dumbledore and his ideals. I'm done with him. Now that I'm an adult, he can't say anything."

"What do you mean you're an adult?" Hermione immediately asked.

"I have taken control of the Potter Family, The Black Family, The Gryffindor Family, and of course, Hogwarts. I am the heir to the founders, and the Black Family. It means I have been emancipated. And as head of the Potter family, it means I can legally do whatever I want magic-wise. You, however, have not accepted the Potter name, therefore…"

"Harry… you're my brother. I'm your sister. Why can't I be emancipated?"

"Because you are not the head of the family, and you have to magically accept your birthright. Even if you do accept your birthright, I would have to legally emancipate you, but the problem with that is, no female can inherit from the family line unless there is no male heir."

"So I can't get anything from the Potter family?" Hermione asked.

"No. Not unless I give it to you. But as I said, you'd have to accept the Family name. To do that, you have to declare it like an oath. That doesn't mean I would emancipate you anyway."

"So our parents left you everything… and I get nothing?" Hermione asked.

"That is the way of the wizarding world, Hermione. It's unfair. Now, I didn't say you didn't get anything. Our parents said it was up to me. But not until you choose one way or another. Currently, I have many properties, and they wanted you to have a specific one. Right now, I'm not inclined to do anything except invite you to live here with me. We're currently in Potter Manor. Until you choose to accept the Family name…" Harry said, but was interrupted when Hermione raised her wand and spoke.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, hereby accept my family of Harry James Potter, and to be henceforth known as Rose Lilly Potter." Hermione said quickly. A blue light flashed from Hermione's wand, and enveloped her. Immediately, her hair darkened, and her teeth shrank a bit, and her eyes turned to a hazel color. Harry stood there and gawked at the new Hermione…Rose. "What are you staring at Harry?"

"Go look in the mirror, sis." Harry said. Rose stood up and went over to the mirror.

"Bloody hell, Harry, we are twins. What happened?" Rose asked. "Was it some kind of transfiguration?"

"I don't know sis. DASHER! DEVINE! BLITZ!" Harry called. Immediately, three house elves appeared. "Blitz, please take Hermione… I mean Rose back to her parents house so she can pack her trunk. Blitz, you are hereby delegated to be Rose's personal elf. Rose… you are not to free her. The Potter elves work for us by choice. They are well educated, and very smart."

"Harry, you have three house elves!" Rose squealed.

"No, Mistress. Master Potter has thirty seven Potter House Elves, ten Black House Elves, and three hundred and four Hogwarts House Elves." Devine corrected.

"Harry… what did she mean when she said Hogwarts House Elves?" Rose asked.

"I am heir to all four founders, therefore I own Hogwarts. As such, the castle answers to me now. As an heir to Gryffindor, you have earned that place too, but you cannot override me. The Portraits, the gargoyle, all will allow you access. When I placed the Hogwarts ring on, I learned a lot. Each founder had a separate office. Sytherin's was in the dungeons, and can only be accessed by a parslemouth. Gryffindor's is where the Headmaster currently resides. Ravenclaw's is under Ravenclaw Tower, and Hufflepuff's is near the kitchen. I have access to all four. I'll be taking Hufflepuff's office, and once I clear out Ravenclaw's of anything I want, I'll allow you to have Ravenclaw's. "

"Really Harry?" Rose asked.

"Of course sis. There are some books I want from Ravenclaw's library, but there are thousands more. Now, with this ring…I learned a lot. Including all the secrets of the founders. It also taught me occlumency. It's a branch of magic that prevents people from reading your mind through legillimancy. You will need to learn it. That way Dumbledore and Snape can't read your thoughts."

"If Harry wishes, there is a book on Occlumency in the main library." Dasher said.

"Well, looks like we know where Rose will be heading once she finishes packing." Harry smirked.

"The other library, which can only be accessed by Potter Male Heirs, is on the third floor next to the master suite, which is Master Harry's." Devine said. "There is another bedroom on the third floor if you wish, Mistress."

"I like this bedroom, Devine." Rose said. "Would it be okay to have this room Harry?"

"I don't mind at all." Harry responded. "Blitz will help you settle in. Then we'll have lunch or something, and you can get to work on learning occlumency. You have to perfect it by the beginning of term. We won't be going out much, because Dumbledore will probably be looking for me. So I'm going to send an owl to Mrs. Weasley, so she doesn't worry. I suggest you write something too, so Hedwig can deliver it."

"Begging Harry's pardon, but we do have a secure floo. It would be easier and more secure than sending post." Dasher said.

"By the way, Rose. Harry Potter lives at Potter Manor in Scotland." Harry said.

"Fidelus charm?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Only I can give out this location, and that's how I want it to be. You can't tell anyone, which is good. You have a nasty habit of telling people things I don't want them to know." Harry smirked. "I may bring Ron and Ginny here sometime, or the other Weasleys. But not until I know where their loyalties are."

"Harry, you have a fully stocked potions lab in the basement. We also have holding cells behind the property, which is warded better than Azkaban." Dasher said. "Your potions lab has many potions within it, stocked with refilling charms. You will never run out of ingredients. Your greenhouses keep the potions stock. The potions are elf made, and there are many of the well known potions. We keep a stock of Dreamless Sleep Potions, Blood Replenishment potions, truth serums, healing potions, Cruciatus After-effect potions, and restorative potions."

"Why does he have truth serums and Cruciatus After-effect potions?" Rose asked.

"Miss Rose, your father was an auror. He kept those potions on hand in case he needed them. The cells behind the property were mainly used for prisoners that the Ministry would not hold. Those accused of being death-eaters that your ministry released."

"Can you brew specific potions?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Miss Rose. All you have to do is request a potion." Dasher responded.

"Harry, would you mind if I…"

"No Miss Rose. You cannot use the potions lab. The lab is for the elves only. You may practice your potions in the secondary lab. It is a floor above the basement." Devine said, interrupting Rose.

"Why…" Rose began.

"It's their lab, Rose." Harry said. "I would assume no one is permitted in there because of the potions in there. Of course, you won't stop me from going in there, will you, Dasher?"

"Of course not, Sir. It was by your grandfather's order that only male heirs can have all access to the manor. But Sir should not go in there. It is a most dangerous place. There are plenty of supplies in the student lab above the main lab. It has what is stocked for your seven years at Hogwarts." Dasher replied.

"Then I see no need for any of us to go in there unless absolutely necessary." Harry said as Rose crossed her arms and pouted. "Listen, Rose. You're welcome to any place in the manor, except those deemed off limits by the house or the elves. You are also not to enter my bedroom without my permission. You won't be able to enter the Potter Family Library, only the library on the main floor. You can't even go into the vaults without me. That's how the Wizarding world is, I'm sorry to say. I will have a vault opened for you and have some galleons, sickles and knuts placed there for you. You also have your own house, but you can't have it until you're seventeen. That's the house at Godric's Hallow."

"But Harry… our parents… they died there." Rose cried.

"Yes, I know that. But that's the house Dad wanted you to have. He told me it was up to me to give it to you or not. I'm not going to leave you penniless, sis. You can do whatever you want to that house, even turn it into a big library. I don't really care. I have the manor, the castle, and Gryffindor Manor. "

"That's not fair!" Rose spouted.

"No, it's not. Be happy you got something, Rose. Hell, you have a lot more than you realize! We just found out we're related, I just found out I'm the richest wizard in the world, and you still want more! What is it with you?"

"I'm sorry Harry. It's not your fault the Wizarding world is a bigoted lot. I should get back to…the Grangers and get my stuff. I do want to find out why they didn't tell me…" Rose began.

"Go right ahead. Blitz will take you. The Floo call is 'Potter Manor in Scotland.' You can floo back, or Blitz will bring you." Harry said. With that, Blitz and Rose disappeared. "Devine, is there a study or someplace where I can write letters?"

"Of course, Harry. You have a private study in the main entrance hall. Miss Rose has one too, which was your mothers. The one you have is your father's, and can only be accessed by you. It has some of the Potter books, but not all."

"Alright. Will you take me there? And please make sure my owl Hedwig is cared for. I'm sure she doesn't like being stuck in her cage."

"Miss Hedwig is already in the owlery, Harry, along with your other owls and animals." Devine replied.

"Other… nevermind. I don't think I want to know right now." Harry said resignedly. "I need to write a few letters, and we'll wait for Hermione…errr Rose to return." Harry sat down at the large desk in front of him, where his father once sat. _This was my dad's study. He didn't get to use it much. He went into hiding before I was born, and look where it got him thanks to that rat Pettigrew. I guess I should write Sirius first. _Harry pulled a piece of parchment close to him, dipped his quill in ink, and began writing.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Don't worry, I'm safe and sound. I know you are probably going spare because I didn't arrive at Privet Drive, but there are no worries. I'm much safer where I am now than anywhere else. There is a lot I have to tell you, but I can't do it through a letter. There are too many people interested in my current location than just you. _

_I don't know how to explain where I am, without directly giving it away. So what I'm going to do is tell you to meet me at the park near Privet Drive. Don't worry, I will get there safely, and return to where I am safely, without anyone to tail me. I will meet Snuffles there tomorrow at noon. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Harry_

_Dear Ginny_

_It's a reality. I'm safely away from Privet Drive. I gave Tonks the slip at Privet Drive. To her, it seemed like I disappeared into thin air, but in reality, I did. I'm not going to tell you where I am in a letter. That would be stupid. I'm sure I'll be able to tell you soon. There is so much to tell you, and I really think we should do it face to face. Something's changed, and it's a big thing too. I hope you understand the need for secrecy right now. I will floo you tomorrow sometime, so be prepared._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Ron_

_Hey Mate- It all worked out great. I'm free from those blasted muggles. I can't tell you where I am in a letter, in case it goes astray. I'm much happier than ever. I will try and get ahold of you soon. I promise._

_Harry_

Harry looked over his three letters and sighed. He hated to keep his friends in the dark, but for now he had to. Until he can get them on their own and tell them individually where he was, there was no way he could know for sure if it was safe. He had to get these letters sent out quickly, and before anyone started to really panic. Not that he really cared if Dumbledore spent all his time looking for him. It didn't matter to him anymore. Dumbledore had betrayed him worse than anyone could imagine. He withheld the fact that he had a sister, he _lied_ about not knowing Pettigrew was the secret keeper, and he led everyone to believe that Sirius was guilty. This could not go on anymore.

"HARRY? WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice yelled from outside the door. Harry got up from his desk with the three letters and headed towards the door of the office. He opened the door to find Hermione looking around in the entrance hall.

"Hey sis. I'm here. I was in my office." Harry said.

"I can't get used to that… my parents and I got into it. I wasn't supposed to know I was adopted until I turned seventeen. Dumbledore promised them I wouldn't find out."

"Yeah, there's a lot that Dumbledore has to answer for. He's not going to get any answers now that I know everything. He knew Sirius was innocent. I can't forgive that." Harry said. "I take it you're all packed and ready to move in?"

"I never unpacked. I had just gotten home when Blitz came for me. I was about to, but he was insistent that I accompany him." Rose said.

"Blimey, I can't get used to calling you Rose. I keep thinking you as Hermione, but…"

"I know. It's okay Harry, you can still call me Hermione. I actually like that name… but I have to get used to being called Rose too. After all, it is really my name." Rose replied. "Can we get some tea or something? This day has gotten worse and worse."

"DEVINE!" Harry called. The female house elf appeared in front of the duo. "I think we're ready for tea. Then we'll let Rose settle in, and get her letters out." He turned to Rose. "There's an owlery, apparently. Hedwig is there, and I'm guessing there are many more, considering it's an owlery." Harry looked at the small elf who was serving them tea.

"Yes, Harry. You have fourteen owls, a few ravens, three kneazles, and a phoenix." Devine replied. "In the forest on the grounds, there is a pack of werewolves which your family has been given sanctuary for the last fifteen years, a herd of centaurs, thestrals, hippogriffs, and normal animals."

"I have a phoenix?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. The phoenix has you. One cannot own a phoenix. Her name is Ariel. Call her, and if she comes to you, she will bond to you." Devine said. Harry looked at the small elf questioningly, but said nothing to her. Instead, he called for Ariel. In a burst of fire, a pure white phoenix appeared on Harry's shoulder and trilled a long musical note.

"Well, hello there beautiful girl." Harry said, stroking the white plumage. Without warning, the phoenix took to the air, divebombing Harry and nicking him on the shoulder. Blood flowed freely from the newly created wound, and Harry ducked as Ariel swooped down to land on his hurt shoulder. Harry turned to the bird, thinking she was crazy. She bent her head down and cried a few tears, immediately healing the wound she caused.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry asked.

"Don't you see, Harry? That's how a phoenix bonds to their masters…err" Rose began but stopped at the harsh look from the phoenix. "bonds to their companions."

"Did it have to hurt so much?" Harry said, rubbing his now healed shoulder. Ariel trilled a long, sorrowful note as she perched on Harry's shoulder. Harry swore he could hear '_I'm sorry, youngling' _in the music. Harry turned to the phoenix and stroked her again. "It's okay girl. I didn't mean to be so harsh. It was just unexpected. Would you be willing to take a few messages for me?" Ariel nodded, as if she understood Harry, and he pulled out the parchment for Sirius. "Please take this to Sirius Black. He may be in his animagus form, a big, black, ugly dog. If you've been with the family for a while, then he'll know you." Ariel trilled another soft note and flashed out of the room. Harry finished his tea and Dasher led him to the owlery to find his faithful friend. "HEDWIG?"

The beautiful snowy owl fluttered down and landed on his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately. "I take it you like this place?" Harry said, looking around at all the company Hedwig had. There were trays and trays of food and water and treats, and there were rows and rows of food and water near the floor for the kneazles and other animals. Harry looked at his owl. "Are you willing to take a letter or two girl? One goes to Ron, and the other to Ginny. Make sure you go to Ginny first." Hedwig gave a soft hoot and allowed Harry to tie the letters to her talon. A moment later, she was off into the evening sky.

Harry entered the house and headed straight to his room on the third floor. Exploring the manor would have to wait, as sleep was needed. He had a long day today, and it was time to get some rest. Harry knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day too. _ Just another day in the life of Harry Potter._ Harry thought as he fell into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: It was brought to my attention that I made a boo-boo. Ok several. I wasn't really thinking, and I 'magically' placed Harry's trunk with him, when I had it with Ginny shrunken. The same with Hedwig. Now I could say this was magic… but it was just an oversight. Having a beta would really help, but I really don't know who I could turn to for that. Also, "David" mentioned The world's tallest tree, the Hyperion redwood, is 379.1 feet

tall. Mountains in Britain are, by definition, at least two thousand feet

high." So much for artistic license, eh? Remember, this is a 13 year old's perspective. The mountains he's seen at Hogwarts were at a distance, therefore comparing them to that, yeah, the trees would be 'as high as mountains.' Thanks for the fun fact, David.  or should I call you Hermione junior? Hehe Just kidding. Thanks!)

Chapter 3: Reunion

Harry woke the next morning refreshed and ready to face the day. He rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. He knew there was a lot to do today. He had to floo Ginny soon, and meet Sirius at Privet Drive. He didn't know if Hedwig made it back or not, but he knew she wouldn't fail in delivering his messages. He also knew that Dumbledore probably was out there looking for him. That didn't bother him much.

Ten minutes later, Harry was dressed for the day and downstairs in the dining room. As he entered the dining room, he saw that his sister was already seated at the table, drinking tea and eating breakfast. Harry sat down opposite her and opened the Daily Prophet that was sitting in front of him.

_**MINISTER TO OPPOSE MUGGLEBORN EDUCATION ACT**_

_Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge announced today that he plans on opposing the Muggleborn Education Act, which would allow muggle born students to be properly educated about the wizarding world in required classes for first year. Minister Fudge was quoted saying: "It is just not feasible for the Ministry to provide this type of education. The costs of hiring a new teacher, along with the space available at Hogwarts, it just can't be done." However, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore took the opposite view. When questions, Headmaster Dumbledore stated: "Cornelius is incorrect when it comes to space available at Hogwarts. Currently there are many unused classrooms, and the expense for a new teacher would not be as extreme as he believes. Our muggleborn population needs to be educated in Wizarding Traditions so they may better incorporate into the Wizarding World. When it comes to our society, without the Muggleborn students, then the Wizarding world is doomed." This reporter has similar thoughts as the Headmaster, and believes that it is time for a change. If not for muggleborn wizards and witches, the wizarding community, with pure-blood alone, would greatly diminish in the next few generations, and magic would disappear. It is…_

Harry stopped reading after that. He looked up at his sister in askance.

"I thought you might find that interesting." Rose said. "I mean, for the first three years of my education, I thought I was muggleborn. This idea… has merit. I mean, not all muggleborns are like me, who read ahead and learn as much as they can."

"That's true. It looks like Fudge is deliberately trying to surpress the muggleborn population. I think it's time something like this happens. I don't know what I could do about it… after what happened this year with Sirius and the Ministry, I can't say that I trust them."

"Speaking of which… are you going to contact Sirius?" Rose asked.

"I'm meeting him today at noon." Harry replied. Rose immediately dropped her fork.

"Harry! You can't! If they catch you outside… something might happen. They may force you back to Privet Drive and back to your relatives!" Rose squealed.

"It's okay, Rose. Unlike last year, I have a way out no matter what. Remember, I'm the heir to Hogwarts. If I have to, I'll portkey to Hogwarts. Or I'll just come back here directly."

"How can you do that? Hogwarts is warded… and I'm sure Potter Manor is warded." Rose asked.

"I have the Potter Family Ring. I also have the Hogwarts Ring. They allow me all access to every property I own. Besides, Rose, I want you to go to the Burrow and talk with Ron and Ginny. Don't tell them _anything_ until I get there. Instead of flooing Ginny, I'm going to talk to her face to face. Ron too."

"Are you sure that's wise, Harry?" Rose asked, looking scared. "You know how Ron is. Once he gets angry he may blurt something out."

"You're forgetting, sis. We're under a fidelus. It can't be revealed except by me." Harry replied. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only ten in the morning. Harry decided that he would leave early, just in case Sirius was there. "Ariel!" Harry called his phoenix, and immediately the white phoenix appeared on his shoulder. Stroking the white plumage, Harry asked her if she wouldn't mind taking him to Privet Drive.

'_Of course, Harry. I'd be delighted to.' _Ariel replied.

_'Did she just answer me?' _Harry thought to himself.

_'Of course I did.' _Ariel replied. '_This is why I had to cut you last night. So that we may bond properly, and we can communicate. It is the way of the Phoenix, youngling.'_

_'Why do you call me youngling?' _ Harry asked.

'_You shall find out, youngling, when the time is right.' _Ariel replied. To Rose, it seemed as though the phoenix was trilling note after note. Harry heard words in the song, but Rose didn't know that.

"I will return, Hermione." Harry said. "Blimey, I think I'll just continue to call you Hermione. It's much easier. I don't think we're going to tell anyone at school anyway."

"They're going to find out sooner or later Harry. I mean, after all, we do look alike now. My hair is darker, my eyes are lighter…" Rose began.

"That may be true, Hermione, but right now, the only people that are going to know is Ron, Ginny, Sirius and Remus. Those are the only ones I know I can trust right away. Sirius didn't have time to tell me before he got away on Buckbeak, and Remus, well, I can't really blame him if he knew. He was probably under orders from Dumbledore not to tell us."

"If he actually knew that I was James and Lily's daughter… I mean, I really didn't look like them." Rose said. "I think…no. He doesn't look at me like he knew me. Remember the shrieking shack? He didn't seem like he really knew anything besides Sirius being innocent. And the map says 'Hermione Granger,' so I don't think he would really know."

"We'll find out soon enough. I'm going to go get Sirius, and meet you back here. Your office… or study if you will, is over there. You can't enter mine, but I'm sure there's enough in yours to keep you occupied. Plus, the library…" At the word 'library', Hermione immediately perked up and rushed out the dining room. '_Typical Hermione. Never let a book go unread.'_ Harry thought to himself. He grabbed the tail feathers offered to him and together they flashed over to the park at Privet Drive.

Ginny sat in her room at the Burrow fuming. Not only had Harry's friend betrayed him, but she felt like Hermione betrayed her too. In her heart, she knew that no matter what Harry decided, she would stand by him through thick and thin. It was her Harry. She knew she loved Harry, and it wasn't a teenage crush. Ever since last year, when Harry rescued her from the Chamber, she knew that the crush on the boy-who-lived was gone, and replaced with genuine love. There would be no others for her. Whether Harry knew it or not though was the question. Harry seemed to be thick when it comes to girls, but she passed that off as being a boy.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on the window. Ginny turned to see Hedwig perched out on her windowsill, looking thoughtful. Ginny rushed over to the window and opened it, allowing Hedwig to enter her room.

"Hello Hedwig. I see you got letters here…" Ginny said absently, stroking the white owl. She untied the letters and gave Hedwig an owl treat. "You can rest here if you want, girl." Hedwig hooted a thanks and perched herself on Ginny's headboard, where she tucked her head under her wing and fell asleep. Ginny fingered her letter, and the other letter addressed to Ron. She left her room in search of her older brother.

"Ron… Hedwig arrived with a letter for you." Ginny said, handing Ron his letter.

"You have heard from Mr. Potter?" A voice interrupted. Ginny turned to see the Headmaster sitting at the kitchen table. Ginny instantly paled and looked to Ron for support. Finding none, she turned back towards the Headmaster.

"Yes, I did." Ginny replied.

"What did Mr. Potter have to say, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is between me and Harry, Headmaster." Ginny replied.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! You will not disrespect the Headmaster!" Molly yelled.

"It is not disrespect, Mum. It's privacy. It is none of his business what Harry writes to me, or to anyone in a letter. If he wants to talk to the Headmaster, then he will write directly to him." Ginny reasoned.

"Do you know where Mr. Potter is?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, and if I did, do you really think I would betray him and tell you?" Ginny snapped. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes grew, and Ginny quickly looked away.

"It is alright, Miss Weasley. It is admirable that you wish to protect Harry. However, we need to know where he is. It is for his own safety."

"Safety, eh?" Ginny snapped. "So you really think it's safe for him to be with those muggles, who stuff him in a cupboard under the stairs, feed him scraps, abuse him, tell him he's worthless…" Ginny rambled on for another five minutes, much to the horror of Molly Weasley, who listened intently as her daughter described Harry's home life. "Do you really blame him for leaving the Dursleys?"

"I was not aware of such things happening at Harry's home. I will visit there soon to make sure that the situation is corrected."

"I highly doubt that will do anything, Headmaster." Ron interrupted. "Harry says he's not going back to Privet Drive, and I believe him. There's no way you can force him."

"I am his magical guardian, Mr. Weasley. He will go where I tell him to." Dumbledore chuckled, and Ginny and Ron both flushed with anger. What surprised them was that Molly Weasley too, was flushing with anger.

"So you will leave a thirteen year old boy to those awful muggles?" Molly Weasley asked. "You're supposed to be protecting Harry, not feeding him to the wolves! How dare you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"

"Now now, Molly. You know that the wards around Privet Drive protect Harry as long as he calls Privet Drive his home." Dumbledore said. "No wizard or witch who means him harm can enter Privet Drive."

"That doesn't mean that muggles who intend him harm can't enter!" Ginny fumed. This set the Headmaster back in thought, his eyes clearly thinking.

"I suppose not, Miss Weasley. I will correct that, and make sure Mr. Potter returns to Privet Drive." Dumbledore said.

"Bloody unlikely." Ron mumbled.

"HELLO? Anyone here?" a voice came from the floo.

"HARRY."

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry and Ariel arrived at the park at Privet Drive under the cover of trees and bushes. Harry looked out to the park and didn't see anyone. His eyes scanned the play park, and found nothing there. Harry moved out into the open so he could scan the trees and bushes and saw nothing. Harry knew that he was a bit early, but he thought that since Ariel had indeed come back then she got the message to Sirius. Instead, Harry knew he had to wait. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to wait long. Harry moved over to the swings and sat himself down. Not even five minutes later, a black shaggy dog poked its head through the bushes, acting like Harry did when he first arrived. He scanned the park for any unwanted people, and ambled along towards the swings, acting like a typical stray dog, sniffing around, acting jittery, and playing in the grass. The noise snapped Harry out of his thoughts, as he turned and looked at the black dog. Not saying a word, Harry rose from the swings and walked back towards the bushes, ducking down so that he was out of sight.

"Hello Snuffles. I don't know if you can understand me, but you need to listen carefully. _Harry Potter lives at Potter Manor in Scotland_. Remember that. Harry put his arm around the black dog's neck tightly and used his finger to tap the portkey back to Potter Manor. They arrived in the entrance hall, where they landed with a thud.

'_Bloody hell, I'll never get used to that.'_ Harry thought to himself. Harry let go of the big black dog and stood up. "It's ok Sirius, you can revert back to your human form. You're safe here." Immediately the big black dog was replaced by the scraggly looking form of his godfather.

"Bloody hell, Harry. How did you find out about Potter Manor?" Sirius asked as he hugged his godson. "That was one of the things I was going to tell you about."

"Actually Sirius, a beautiful redhead told me that I had more than my trust fund vault…and it sorta snowballed from there." Harry said. "Devine, would you please bring some food and tea for Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. Welcome back, Mr. Black. It is good to see you again." Devine said, bowing to Sirius.

"Hello, Devine. It's good seeing you too. You have been taking good care of Harry here, haven't you?" Sirius asked the small elf.

"He is as stubborn as Master James." Devine mumbled under her breath. "But of course, Mr. Black." She said louder, over the laughter of Sirius.

"Yes, I'm sure he's more stubborn than James was." Sirius remarked, much to Harry's embarrassment. They were interrupted however, by a mane of black hair almost tackling Sirius.

"Sirius! It's good to see you. Haven't you eaten in the past two weeks? What's going on? Where have you been? How are you?" Hermione asked in one breath.

"Her…Hermione? Is that you?" Sirius asked questioningly. After a good look between Harry and Hermione, Sirius began to sputter. "Rose?"

"You knew?" Harry asked bemusedly.

"Yes…I knew that your sister was out there somewhere. I didn't know it was… Hermione." Sirius said. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." The pair replied.

"Harry found out through Gringotts, I'm guessing our parents' will, and Harry sent Blitz to me, and he told me." Hermione explained. "I didn't believe him at first, but then he showed me the identification parchment, and it proved it."

"I'm glad you found each other. Have you told Remus yet?" Sirius asked.

"No… but why would we?" Harry asked.

"Remus is Rose's Godfather." Sirius replied. "When we found out your mum was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, we figured that Rose would be like her mum, while you would be like your dad. So, your parents made Remus her godfather, and me yours."

"I have a godfather?" Hermione asked. Sirius nodded. "We need to find Remus and tell him. Do you know where Remus lives?"

"Of course I do. But I don't know how I'm going to get there from here. I still don't have a wand." Sirius said, snacking on some biscuits that Devine brought.

"Mr. Black, you have your secondary wand here still." Devine said. "You left it here for safe keeping before Master James and Mistress Lily went into hiding."

"Blimey, I forgot all about that wand. I thought I lost it." Sirius said. "Could you please bring it to me, Devine?" Devine looked at Sirius then at Harry, who nodded slightly.

"Of course, Mr. Black." Instantly, Devine disappeared only to reappear a moment later with a long black wand. "We kept it polished and in working order, Mr. Black. We knew you would never betray Mistress Lily and Master James. You were their best friend."

"You're right, Devine. They were my best friends. It was that rat Pettigrew."

"I never liked that boy." Devine replied, much to the shock of Harry and Hermione. They never heard a house elf mention dislike for any wizard or witch.

"Devine, would you show Sirius to a room and make sure he gets cleaned up and rested? I have a floo call to make, and when he is sufficiently cleaned and rested, he can then go find Remus." Harry said, looking at his Godfather.

"Harry, I'm perfectly fine to take care of myself…" Sirius blubbered.

"Nonsense. Devine will take care of you, and you will rest before finding Remus. Hermione, if you want…"

"I want to get back to the library. I was reading a book on the Evans family history." Hermione replied. "I'll let you know if I find anything interesting." With that, Hermione trooped off back to the library, as Devine was dragging a protesting Sirius upstairs. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the scene, but he had to contact Ginny before she got angry with him. That was one thing Harry didn't want to mess with, was the youngest redhead's temper. Harry headed to the floo and aimed his wand. _Incendio!_ Immediately, a fire roared into life as Harry took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire place, calling "The BURROW"

"HELLO? Anyone here?" Harry called.

"HARRY!" Ginny's voice came.

"Mr. Potter?" another voice came. Harry's heart fell when he heard that voice. It was the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Where are you, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is none of your concern, Headmaster. I am at my new home. I will no longer be living at Privet Drive." Harry responded coldly. Unknown to Harry, miles away in the Headmaster's office, one of the many silver instruments that lined the headmaster's office spun fast, glowing gold before suddenly stopping and sitting still. It was the warning that the blood wards on Privet Drive had fallen, and from there on out, Harry would no longer be protected there by those blood wards.

"Mr. Potter, you must go back to Privet Drive." Dumbledore responded.

"No, I don't think so. Ginny, I'll floo you back some other time, when there isn't a meddling old man there." Harry said before turning.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny responded. "Come through. Don't worry about the Headmaster. Mum know how those muggles treated you, and she won't let you go back to them."

"How can I be sure, Gin?" Harry said. "It's not like I can't leave there again if I have to, but I really don't trust the Headmaster anymore. In fact, until he steps down as Headmaster, I will not be returning to Hogwarts." This took both Molly and Dumbledore by surprise.

"Harry… please come over here. I promise you that the Headmaster will not force you back to those awful muggles." Molly responded. "I'll hex him myself if he tries." Harry thought about it for a moment before shrugging and stepping through to the Burrow. Immediately, Ginny tackled him in a big hug.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Gin. Things went according to my plan so far. I've got a lot of things to do over the summer, and it involves making sure I have the freedom to do so." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, I must know where you are living." Dumbledore said.

"As I said, Headmaster, it is none of your concern." Harry responded. He felt the light brush of legillimency on his mind, much to Harry's dismay. Immediately, he pushed the Headmaster out of his mind and pulled his wand. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Headmaster. It is illegal to probe the mind of a minor."

"I apologize, Mr. Potter." Albus responded quickly. "It is an old failing of mine, to which I am deeply ashamed."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, you wish to discuss why I left Privet Drive?" he turned to Molly asking.

"I understand why you left, Harry dear. But where did you go?" Molly asked.

"I am somewhere safe, Mrs. Weasley. I do have adult supervision, and there are things we need to discuss anyway. So I think I'm glad that the Headmaster is here. Things are about to change drastically, and I think that Mr. Weasley should be here too." Harry said, looking at the Headmaster. Molly fumbled around, looking at Harry. "Please, Mrs. Weasley, if you would get Mr. Weasley too, it would be better than having to go over this multiple times." Mrs. Weasley nodded and headed to the den where Arthur Weasley was holed up working. A few moments later, the balding man joined the trio in the kitchen.

"Harry! It's good to see you again. How was term?" Arthur asked.

"It was fine, Mr. Weasely. I asked you to join us because this somewhat involves you too. You see, the Headmaster here has seen fit to break the law multiple times, and in one instance it involves you and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. The look on Dumbeldore's face was passive, but Harry could see the anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Mr. Weasely asked.

"Why not ask the Headmaster, since he's here." Harry answered. "I mean, after all, it's going to be in the Daily Prophet in a couple of days anyway." Harry lied. If there was one thing that Harry learned over the course of his short life, was that Dumbledore could not easily give answers to questions.  
"I do not know to what you are referring to, Harry." Dumbledore sighed. _The boy knows too much. I must find a way to get him on his own to Obliviate him. _"Might I suggest we speak of this privately, Harry?"

"No, I don't think so, Headmaster. You see, I read my parents will. Imagine my surprise when I found out that I was to go to Sirius instead of the Dursleys."

"You know you couldn't go to Sirius, as he was in Azkaban." Dumbledore replied quickly.

"That is true. But I wonder if you set Sirius up. After all, you knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper. You did perform the Fidelus Charm." Harry said scathingly.

"WHAT?" Ginny, Molly and Arthur yelled.

"Oh! You didn't know that? Well, I have written proof, on my parent's will, that Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was the secret keeper. So, he made sure I couldn't go to Sirius. After Sirius, was Remus Lupin. But funny enough, the anti-werewolf legislation appeared just after my parents died, so he couldn't take me. But you know what the kicker was, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"What's that, Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I was to come to you and Mrs. Weasley. You were to get 10,000 galleons a year for my care. But Dumbledore saw fit to intercept the reading of my parents will, which of course is illegal, and probably ruined what could have been a long friendship. Of course, I consider your family the only family I ever had worth mentioning, but there were other things in the will that needs explaining." Harry finished.

"So you know of that, do you?" Arthur asked smiling. "I'm sorry, Harry. We figured that you should find out for yourselves if that is truly what you want." Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and looked at Harry in such a _fatherly_ way.

"I'm not angry about that, Mr. Weasley. In fact, I think I understand that more than anything else. Like, why Dumbledore decided to do all of this."

"I only wanted to protect you, Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "Your protection was most important than anything."

"Why?"

"There were still death eaters out there." Dumbledore responded.

"You placed me with the Durselys not three hours after the attack on my parents. You had to have planned that. Don't give me this bullshit that you had to think quickly. You could have kept me at Hogwarts for the time being. But instead, you chose to deny my parents wishes, and therefore you have lost my trust completely. I don't think you could ever get that back."

"I am sorry, Harry. I truly am. But there are dangers out there that you must be.."

"Oh stop already. Why not tell the truth for once? The straight truth. Why did Voldemort…" gasps filled the kitchen. Ignoring it, Harry continued, "why did Volemort come after my parents and me?"

"You are too young to know…" Dumbledore began.

"Then I'm afraid that I must withdraw from Hogwarts. I will attend a different school." Harry interrupted. "I can't trust you, since you can't be forthright with me with information that directly concerns me."

"You cannot do that, as I am your magical guardian." Dumbledore replied.

"Are you now?" Harry challenged. "Are you sure about that?"

"I am most certain, Harry." Dumbledore said smugly.

"I take it you haven't been to the Ministry lately then?" Harry asked.

"I have, Harry. I was in my office when word came through." Arthur smiled. "Now I know that it must be true."

"What's going on Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Daddy?"

"Harry has taken over the head of the Potter family, and the Black family. He has become an adult in the wizarding world, with all of his finances and titles. Technically, he is now Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor."

"You… you… you're…" Ginny sputtered.

"Yes, Ginny. I am the heir to Gryffindor. Of course, I'm also heir to Ravenclaw and Slytherin too… by blood for Ravenclaw, and magic by Slytherin. You do know what this means, don't you Headmaster?"

"You cannot possibly mean…" Dumbledore began. Harry held up his left hand, showing the Hogwarts crest ring. Dumbledore's face fell.

"Yes, I see you understand exactly what this means. Now, since you won't step down as Headmaster, I'm afraid that you…"

"Harry, don't." Ginny interrupted. "He may be of use as Headmaster. He can't control you any longer, and with him knowing that you're the founder's heir…"

"I suppose you're right, Gin. Headmaster, how about we come to some sort of agreement. A magical binding contract of sorts." Harry began.

"What did you have in mind?" Dumbleddore asked. _If I can't control the boy, maybe I can help influence his decisions._

"I want you to swear a binding oath that you will tell me nothing but the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth to any question I ask you that pertains directly or indirectly to me. In return, I will share some information of my choosing, which will also be true, that pertains to my education only." Harry said. "Also, you will not interfere with what I do outside of school. That includes where I live, where I go, who I spend my summers with, and who I spend my holidays with. You are not to have me followed, nor are you to have any contact with me outside of educational purposes unless I ask for it."

"I cannot do that, Harry. I must take an active role in your life." Dumbledore said.

"I didn't think you would agree. Besides, I figured you wouldn't do that, then you would have to tell me about my sister that you kidnapped and placed with muggles." Harry said.

"SISTER?" Ginny, Molly and Arthur yelled.

"Oh yes. You see, back in 1980, my mum had a baby boy, born July 31st. Four minutes after I was born, she had a baby girl. That baby girl was taken from her at Dumbledore's insistence, to be protected and kept away from me. I wasn't supposed to know, but guess what, I found out. And I've found her."

"What? Where is she?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you've all met her already. Perky, used to have bucked teeth, acts like Miss-Know-It-all, always has her nose in a book…"

"NO WAY!" Ginny yelled. "Hermione's your sister?" Harry nodded. "But you two don't look like twins…"

"You haven't seen her lately then have you." Harry smirked. "As soon as she discovered her true identity and accepted it, the magic concealing her appearance faded, and her true form took. She is now living with me in my home, and will reside with me."

"Harry, I am truly…"

"Save it old man. As Heir to Hogwarts, I hereby stipulate that you are sacked as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A blue aura filled the room as Dumbledore slumped down in his chair, looking dejected. "You are still, unfortunately, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, but I doubt that will be for long, as the Goblins are anxious to get ahold of you for all that gold you took from the Potter family."

"That gold was for your educational expenses and care!" Dumbledore remarked.

"Interesting that it takes over five hundred thousand galleons for my upkeep. Especially when I'm wearing rags and hand-me-downs from my overinflated cousin. You see, I asked specifically for the financial breakdown of the gold in my vaults. You see, it only costs 2,000 galleons per year for Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley, here, and I have a combined withdawl of 103 galleons for the past three years. See, Mrs. Weasley wasn't tempted to take what wasn't hers, even though I wouldn't have begrudged her taking a bit extra because she actually cared for me last summer. But you, you took over 500 thousand galleons, and for what? I don't know."

"The goblins will be repossessing everything that belongs to the Potter family. In fact, I believe they've started already. You see, Dumbledore, the more you lie to me, and withhold information from me, the worse it's going to get for you. I, in fact, know exactly why Voldemort is after me. The funny thing is, my parents are the ones who told me."

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"No. You had your chance. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if Ron and Ginny join me at my house? I'd tell you where it is, but I don't think it would be safe in the present company. I have my ways of getting there, and we are properly supervised."

"Who is there with you?" Molly asked.

"I cannot say, Mrs. Weasley. But we will be joined shortly by Professor Lupin, whom has my utmost trust and respect. However, I would like you to explain to Ginny exactly what you meant when you said, 'so you know of that, do you?'"

"Yes, that. You see, Ginny… remember when you were a little girl, and you told us that you were going to marry Harry Potter and things of that nature?" Arthur asked, to a very blushing Ginny. She hadn't told him all of her fantasies about Harry, and here was her father talking about it like it was a public fourm. "You weren't far off. Before you were born, a seer predicted that the Weasley clan would have their first female child, who would be mated to the chosen one. That was you…and judging by the actions of you-know-who, and Harry surviving the killing curse, it can only be assumed that he is the chosen one."

"So Harry and I are… destined to be together?" Ginny asked, smiling at Harry.

"It would seem so, Dear." Molly replied. Ginny got up and hugged her mother and father, before settling back down on Harry's lap, much to Harry's surprise. He sputtered for a bit before engaging in the laughing that followed from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "It seems that Harry is stuck."

"You're right dear." Arthur laughed. "Looks like you'll continue to Potter tradition of marrying redheads."

"You would be right about that, Mr. Weasley. I already know of my destiny, and I plan on training for it. I will be returning to Hogwarts next fall, and by now, Professor McGonagall will be in contact shortly with the board of governors to be informed of the change in status. The only thing the Board of Governors will know is that the heir of Hogwarts has returned, and has replaced the Headmaster. They won't know who it is, and they won't know how it happened."

"Do you think that's wise, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"You had your chance, Mr. Dumbledore. I gave you the option. Remember what you told me? _It's our choices that make us who we are._ I gave you the choice to be honest with me, and tell me the truth. Instead, you continuously lie to me, and force me to do things I don't want to do. Now, Professor McGonagall won't be able to teach Transfiguration anymore, so she'll have to find a replacement. You were transfiguration teacher before her, but until the half a million galleons are returned to my vault, you'll have much more problems on your hands."

"I do apologize, Mr. Potter. I cannot apologize more. The money withdrawn was for the war effort…"

"The war is over. It ended when Voldemort was ripped from his body." Harry replied.

"But he is still out there. I have reason to believe that he cannot properly die." Dumbledore responded.

"I see. We may discuss this later. The Goblins are retrieving what is properly mine, and my sister and I are spending time together, and would like Ron and Ginny to join us. Would that be alright, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course dear. But I expect you to floo us later and tell us where you are. If you say you're safe, and have proper adult supervision, then I believe you. I'm sorry I didn't before about those muggles."

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. You're like the mum I never got to know." Harry said, and Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and hugged Harry close, squashing Ginny between them.

"Mum…can't…breathe…" Ginny said from between Harry and her mother.

"Gin… would you get Ron, and get some clothes packed. In fact, take enough that you can leave there, since you and Ron are always welcome. When we're ready, I'll tell you where we're going. Bring your brooms, too. Maybe after we tell your parents we can get Fred, George and Percy to come too. And maybe your older brothers too."

"That would be great Harry!" Ginny said, hugging Harry. She got up and ran out the room to get packed and tell Ron. Once Ginny left the kitchen, Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"You made your bed, now you get to lie in it. You should have been honest with me when I first asked you about why Voldemort was after me in my first year. Instead, you decide to hide it from me. You decided to hide the fact that I have a sister, the only _blood_ family I have, and you decide to withhold the fact that I have much more than I do. You allowed the Durlseys to physically and mentally abuse me, just so you can play the savior. Guess what? It's over. You are no longer welcome anywhere near me, you are no longer welcome in my life." Harry said coldly to Dumbledore. "All you had to do was be honest. I haven't had a childhood like Ginny or Ron. From the day I was born I was meant to do this. Yes, I know the full prophecy. It's nothing I haven't already figured it out, since Voldemort seems to come after me. You, old man, can rot in hell."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Molly yelled, but Arthur placed a hand on her forearm.

"He's absolutely right, Molly. He may be young, be he's faced You-know-who three times already."

"Four." Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen. He was about to head upstairs when Ron came thundering down.

"What's up mate?" Ron said. "Ginny tells me we're going to your place."

"Yeah. I'll explain more later." Harry took out a parchment and quill and quickly wrote their destination. "Read this and memorize." He said as he handed Ginny the parchment. Ron looked at it too and nodded. Harry took his wand and lit the parchment on fire.

"Harry! You just did magic! What about…" Ron began.

"Not now, Ron." Harry said. "You remember everything on that parchment? Good. Hold on to my arm." With that, Harry pressed his finger to the ring on his finger and off they went back to Potter Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Interlude at Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall walked through the halls of the now empty Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now that the students have gone home for the summer, she was free to finish up any paperwork that she had to do. It was a pressing year for the Gryffindor head of house, and it was more stressful than most of her years there at Hogwarts. She hasn't felt this stressed out since there were four of the most infamous troublemakers the school had ever seen. The Marauders. But of course, it would be a Marauder's son to get into the mischief that causes most of her stress. This year was no exception.

Ever since Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, returned to Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall's life changed. Gone were the peaceful years that fell upon her after James graduated. Even the infamous Weasley twins hadn't given her as much trouble as the lone son of a Marauder. Trouble seemed to follow the young Harry Potter. In his first year, she was amazed by his ability to fly so well like his father, but also like his father, the ability to get into trouble. The troll incident at Halloween was a major thing. For three first year students to defeat a mountain troll was unheard of. It was also unheard of that the students would find out about the sorcerer's stone, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed it, and saved it from a ghostly form of Voldemort.

Then came the second year, where young Potter had defeated a basilisk. He also went through a lot of emotional trauma, being declared the heir of Slytherin, the students mocking him and fearful of him. But the basilisk…that in itself was amazing. But the discovery of the sword of Gryffindor…could only mean that he was a descendant. It would be worth watching to see if Harry discovered this bit of information. On to third year, where he went through the trials of watching from the sidelines as people tried to protect him from a man thought to have betrayed his parents. Then he repels over a hundred dementors with one spell. It showed that young Mr. Potter was indeed a very powerful wizard. Even Dumbledore himself couldn't repel over a hundred dementors.

Minerva walked into her office thinking about young Mr. Potter. He would need to be trained up, and soon. This prophecy that Dumbledore had told her about years ago was coming to fruition, and Dumbledore had done nothing to train the boy… not boy… young man. She couldn't hide her pride in her young charge, as he's proven time and time again that he can handle much more than what has been put in front of him. Minerva's thoughts were interrupted by an official looking owl sitting perched on her chair. Minerva moved over to the owl and relieved it of its burden.

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts._

_Madame McGonagall. This letter is to inform you that effective immediately, Albus Dumbledore has been removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. This was not a Board decision. It was done magically, and can only be explained by three of four heirs to the founders agreeing. _

_As such, it has also been decided by these heirs that you are to replace Albus Dumbledore as Headmistress. Congratulations on your assignment. However, you must now appoint a new transfiguration Professor. There has been recommendations made, but the final decision rests with you. Enclosed is a list of potential candidates._

_Thank you for your time._

_Marina M. Patil_

_Head of Hogwarts Board of Governors_

Minerva's face was white as she finished reading the letter. _The Heirs of Hogwarts?_ _That would mean three of our students are heirs to the founders… Harry is definitely one of them…but would he agree to removing Dumbledore? I don't think so…I thought the boy trusted him. But that may have changed…after all, he did stick Harry with those muggles…and withholds things form him that he should know. Maybe if…_

"I think I'll write to Mr. Potter." Minvera said to herself. She sat down at her desk and wrote an eloquent letter to her young charge.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that I am now the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This has come as a surprise to me, but I have the feeling that it is not so for you. If you would, I would like to meet with you as soon as you are available. I shall wait for your reply, and if possible, I shall meet you at your home on Privet Drive._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy_

Minerva sealed the letter with the Hogwarts crest and summoned an owl to take it to Mr. Potter. The owl left quickly as Minerva sat back down in her seat going over the list of candidates for Transfiguration teacher. Her eyes fell upon one candidate as she smiled. _Yes, this one will do. If she agrees to take the position, she may very well indeed wish to help in training young Mr. Potter. _

Harry, Ron, and Ginny arrived in the entrance hall of Potter Manor in a heap of bodies. Ron ended up on top of Ginny, who landed on top of Harry in a very precarious position. Harry, who was looking up, saw nothing but a mane of red hair covering his face. When Ginny lifted her head and saw who she was on top of, she blushed furiously. Harry saw Ginny blush, and turned red himself.

"RON!" Hermione squealed as she helped Ron and Ginny to their feet.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"That's something I was going to tell you. It seems that our esteemed ex-Headmaster decided to hide the fact that Hermione is my twin sister. She was born four minutes after I was." Harry replied.

"Twin sister? But… but that never happens in the Wizarding world." Ron stammered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't read it? Amazing." Ginny retorted. "There has never been a case of magical twins of opposite sex. You would be the first."

"Strange…it seems the rules still don't apply to you, Harry." Hermione said.

"Just my luck."

"And what do you mean, ex-Headmaster? Tell me you didn't, Harry."

"Yeah, I did. I fired Dumbledore, and replaced him with McGonagall. She may be strict, but she's always been fair." Harry said. "I won't have him interfering with me anymore. I don't even want him anywhere near me."

"Wait… what's going on here?" Ron asked.

"Harry… is the heir to three of the four founders. He owns Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled. "What the bloody hell, Harry. Everything always happens to you."

"It's not like I asked for it, Ron." Harry replied heatedly. "You should be lucky. You have everything I've always wanted. You have a family that loves you. YOU have a mum and dad to take care of you. I'd trade places with you anyday. Let Voldemort come after you every year and see how you like it."

"I…I didn't mean it like that Harry." Ron said ashamedly. "I'm sorry mate."

"It's fine, Ron. Don't let it happen again. Now, this is the main entrance hall. My study is over there, but no one but me can enter it. Hermione's study is over there, only she and I can enter it. The main library is over there, and only a Potter male can enter the Potter Library on the third floor. Hell, only a Potter can go up to the third floor. There's a dueling room over there, swimming pool, and out back is a full sized quidditch pitch." At the mention of quidditch, Ron's eyes perked up, as he rubbed his hands together. "Downstairs is the Potter Potion lab, yet only I can enter it. There is a secondary lab that we can use, and the west wing is for guests. Hermione, Sirius, Remus and I will be living in the east wing. You guys can take any bedroom on the second floor west wing. Let Dasher or Devine know which one you want."

"Why can't we be on the same side as you, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, my bedroom is on the third floor. The second floor east wing has some extra bedrooms, but I figured when your parents and brothers came to stay, you'd all want to be together." Harry responded.

"Mate, can't we just stay on the east wing with you?" Ron asked, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Doesn't matter to me. Sirius and Remus will be on that floor too, so it makes no difference to me. You can't go sneaking into other's rooms either. Once it's assigned to you, the manor will prevent anyone from entering but that person unless they are expressly invited in each time."

"Can I see your room, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure if you'd be able to get up to the third floor, Gin." Harry said quietly.

"How come you get the third floor all to yourself?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Honestly, Ron. It's his house. He can live anywhere he wants." Hermione interjected.

"But it's your house too!" Ron retorted.

"Ron, are you that stupid?" Ginny snapped. "You know damn well that women can't inherit houses or anything like that in the magical community when there are male heirs."

"Shut it, Ginny." Ron snapped.

"Ron, don't tell Ginny to shut it. She's right. This is my house, and you'll follow my rules. Insulting your sister here will not be tolerated. Nor will your jealous act, or insulting my sister. If you can't handle that, then you're more than welcome to go back to the Burrow. I'll not have you insulting any of my friends or family." Harry said.

"But she's my sister! I'm allowed!" Ron retorted.

"ALLOWED? ALLOWED?" Ginny fumed as she pulled her wand.

"Gin, relax. Ron, this is your final warning. Don't make me sick one of the house elves on you." Harry said. "They don't take too kindly to insults or misbehavior." Ginny lowered her wand, snickering.

"It's only the first day of break, and already you are being a prat." Hermione said. "Ron, why don't we start getting our homework done, and then we can go swimming or something."

"Hermione! School just ended!" Ron whined.

"And the faster we get our summer work done, the better off we'll be, and we can have more fun this summer."

"Besides that, don't we want to be finished before the World Cup? Dad got the tickets…" Ginny interjected.

"I agree, Gin. We should get our summer work done. There's plenty of room in the library to work, and the potions homework can be done in the lab." Harry said. "There's plenty of supplies, and I've thought about another project that we can start together."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"I have always wanted to follow in my parents footsteps… my dad was an animagus…" Harry began.

"Blimey Harry, you want to become an animagus?" Ron asked.

"Yep."

"But Harry, that's difficult magic! Plus it's illegal!" Hermione whined.

"You don't have to do it, Rose." Harry snapped.

"Rose?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"That's her given birth name. She doesn't really like it from what I can tell. So I do it to prove a point. You can call her Rose or Hermione, but it's easier for me to call her Hermione." Harry explained.

"So we're going to be animagi?" Ginny asked.

"Only if you want to. How about it Hermione? You know what I have to do, and the more advantages I have, the better." Harry asked.

"You're right, Harry. From what I read, we'll need to take the animagus revelation potion." Hermione said. "And it wouldn't hurt to have Sirius help us, since he is one too."

"That's right. I'm so proud of you four, following in the Maruader's tradition." Sirius said from behind. Harry and Ginny turned around quickly to see Sirius on the landing of the staircase. "I'll help you with the potion and transformations, assuming you guys have animagus forms. Not all witches and wizards have forms."

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Black. But the potions lab has the potion you seek, you would not have to make it yourselves." Dasher said.

"We have a stock of the animagus revelation potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. Your father had us stock it up for his children before you were born. We have kept a stock of it ever since Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, and Master James wanted it." Dasher said.

"Well… could you bring us four vials then please?" Harry asked. Dasher bowed and disappeared immediately, only to reappear a second later with four vials of a blue potion.

"Now, the thing about this potion, young ladies and gentlemen, is that you will go into a trance-like state. In this state, you will be visited by your inner animal. You will not be able to speak to it, only to view it. Whichever form appears to you will be your animagus form. You must study this form carefully during the time you're in this trance. When you recover, you will need to study your forms and mannerisms of that animal, otherwise you will fail at the transformation. Don't be shocked if you don't have a form, as not all wizards and witches have a form. The form you take is that of what is in your heart and soul, not what you might think. For example, Peter Pettigrew was a rat. In his heart and soul, he was a rat. And it turns out, in life, he was a rat. This doesn't mean betrayal or anything of the sort, it was just his inner animal. And if a weak magic user like Pettigrew has a form, then I have no doubt that each of you will have one." Sirius explained. With that, he handed each teen their own vial. "Who's going first?"

"I will." Ron said, as he drank down the blue potion. Ginny, Hermione and Harry followed suit. All four teens fell into a trance as expected, as Sirius took a seat on the sofa near his godson. Almost an hour later, the four teens emerged from their trancelike state.

"Well? How did it go?" Sirius asked the group. Ron looked almost happy and Ginny was beaming happily. Hermione had a look of dread on her face, and Harry looked confused. "What are your forms, so we can properly name you as a Marauder."

"I'm a lion!" Ron said, bursting with pride. "It's large, with a red mane, powerful claws…" Ron went on for five more minutes describing his form. Ginny looked at her brother with what looked like pride.

"I dub thee, Gryff." Sirius said in a serious manor, tapping Ron on the head with his wand. "What about you, Hermione?"

"Well… I… um…" Hermione studdered.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Tell us… you're an owl, aren't you! All that knowledge from books, it's the only thing you could be!" Ron quipped, but to his surprise, Hermione nodded.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione. An owl is a wise creature. What colors were your owl?"

"She's a mixture of brown and white…but how can I be an owl? I don't like flying!" Hermione whined.

"You don't like flying because it's something you can't learn from a book." Ron said wisely. "You don't like anything that you can't read from a book."

"I dub thee, Miss Wings" Sirius said, tapping Hermione on her head with his wand. "Ginny?"

"I am… I don't know how this can be… but I'm a phoenix." Ginny replied.

"A Phoenix? Are you sure, Ginny? That can't be… there hasn't ever been a magical creature animagus." Hermione interrupted.

"That's what I saw… I know it's supposed to be impossible…" Ginny stammered.

"No, not impossible. There were rumors that Merlin himself was a magical animagi. As it was unconfirmed… scholars said it was impossible." Sirius said. "Ginny must be a powerful witch in order to have a magical animagi. What colors were you, Ginny?"

"It was… almost blood red, with white tips." Ginny replied.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before tapping Ginny with his wand. "I dub thee firefly." With that, Ron and Hermione laughed, much to the chagrin of Ginny. "And finally, Harry. No doubt a stag like his father." Sirius smirked.

"Um… no." Harry said. "Sirius… what did these books say about having more than one animagi form?"

"What? Now that I know is impossible." Sirius said. "No witch or wizard could have more than one animagus form."

"Then why did I see five animals, one of them being a magical one?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know, Harry. What forms did you see?" Sirius asked. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at him in awe.

"Um… I saw a lion, a badger, an eagle, a snake, and a phoenix." Harry whispered.

"But… but that's the symbols of the founders!" Hermione cried.

"Well, I am heir to the founders… but that shouldn't mean I should have five animal forms…" Harry argued.

"Harry… that may be the reason you have five animagus forms. One for each of the bloodlines of the founders, and your personal one. I would think that given your purity of heart, your dedication to what's right… I think your Phoenix form is your primary form. And for that, I dub thee Firestorm." With a look to each of the four newest Marauders, Sirius piped up, "Messers Firestorm and Gryff, Missus Wings and Firefly, it is with great pleasure that I, Padfoot, one of two remaining Maruaders, hereby induct you into the famed clan known as the Maruaders. You shall use your Maruader names when conducting Maruader business." Sirius said with a big smile.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all had big smiles on their faces. The Maruaders were legendary within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, and to be linked with this group was something akin to being gods. Hermione's days of following the strict letter of the rules seemed to be over, now that she learned she truly belonged to the wizarding world.

Their minor celebration was interrupted by a small house elf coming into the room. "Master Harry Potter?" the little elf squeaked. Harry turned to look at the small elf, one that he did not recognize.

"Hello, little one. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Misty, Master Potter." The elf answered.

"She is my elfling, Harry." Devine replied, bringing in tea and biscuits. "She is learning to serve the house."

"Oh! Well, hello Misty. Did you need something, Misty?" Harry asked.

"Master Potter has an owl from Mistress McGonagall." Misty said, handing Harry the letter she was holding.

"Thank you, Misty. But you may call me Harry. This is Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius." Harry said.

"Oh, No Master Potter. I cannot be disrespectful of the Master of the House! It is not the house-elf way! I would be in so much trouble!" Misty cried.

"It's alright, Misty. I told your Mum and all the other house elfs they are to call me Harry." Harry replied. The little elf looked between Harry and her mother, and stopped crying when the elder elf nodded her head.

"Thank you, Master Harry." Misty sobbed. Harry rolled his eyes towards his friends, who just shrugged their shoulders. The little elf disappeared as Harry opened his letter.

"Hm. McGonagall wants me to meet with her. I suppose I should. Will you all be okay here?" Harry asked.

"Of course big bro." Hermione squeaked. Ginny hugged him close before Harry moved away and towards the floo. He pulled his wand, lit a fire and threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and said "HOGWARTS!"

(A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is a short one. It was intended to be. The next chapter will be up hopefully by the weekend. With work and such, it's difficult to get time to write, especially when that nagging thing called sleep needs to happen. So... until next time...)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Someone mentioned that Hermione must be really 'chapped' about being beholden to her brother Harry. This is intentional. No, I don't believe that women are inferior. But for this story to work the way I want it to, I had to use elements from the old days where women had literally no rights. Personally, I don't like Hermione or Dumbledore. Maybe one chapter, I'll explain why I don't like Hermione. Also, my other story, "Rewind Time" has hit a bit of a snag, and when I correct all the issues for that one, I will repost the updated version.)

Chapter 5: Deal or No Deal

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the headmaster's office perplexed. He specifically called for Hogwarts, but somehow ended up in the Headmaster's office. He had assumed that he would end up in Minerva's office, or the Deputy Headmaster's office, but instead, he found himself in Dumbledore's old office. Harry looked around and noticed that a few things were missing. For one, Fawkes was missing. That didn't surprise him much, as Fawkes would normally stay with the former Headmaster. But what was also missing was the sorting hat. Harry didn't know why the hat would be missing, and for some reason, it concerned him.

"Ah, I see my young heir has returned." A voice came from above.

"You mean our heir, Godric." A female voice said.

"Yes, Godric. It's our heir." A third female voice said.

"Yes, yes. Well, welcome young Master Potter. I see that you have figured out that you are indeed our heir. I am Godric Gryffindor, to my left is my lovely wife Rowena Ravenclaw, to my right is the lovely Helga Hufflepuff, and next to her, is of course, Salazar Slytherin." Godric said.

"Nice to meet you, Sirs, Madams." Harry said, bowing. "Forgive the presumption, but what happened here?" Harry asked.

"When you declared that Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster, the office sealed itself. It would be up to the Board of Governors, or yourself, to decide if the Headmaster, or in this case, the new Headmistress, deserves this office. It is one of those rarely used clauses in the Charter of Hogwarts. It is normally assumed that the Headmaster or Headmistress is reserved this office." Helga explained. "While we are not moved, the main items that the headmaster or headmistress uses are moved to their current office."

"Oh, I didn't know that. So, that means the sorting hat is with Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Along with the student files, and other necessities. Once you allow the Headmistress to have this office, they will be magically placed here again." Rowena said.

"But you need to set the password and swear her in, young Harry." Godric said.

"Swear her in? Bloody hell, I don't know how to do that… or even what to do. All of this is new to me." Harry complained. "I did things without thinking about it. How do I change the password to the gargoyle?"

"Place your hand on the replica on the shelf, and speak the password." Slytherin sneered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry moved over to the stone replica of the guardian of the Headmaster's office and spoke a password. "You, however, will never need a password for any place within Hogwarts. The castle has recognized you as its rightful heir, and will respond accordingly. You have all access to every place within the castle, and its secrets."

"And of course, Hogwarts herself can speak to you. All you have to do is open your mind and she'll listen." Helga said. "This was one advantage that the Headmaster has, but you can overrule the Headmaster in these cases."

"So that's how the old coot knew what I was doing!" Harry said, and the portraits chuckled.

"Yes, Harry. Besides the fact that the paintings and statues also keep an eye on you. It was the headmaster's orders. Now that you have claimed your rightful place, you will no longer be monitored. However, you may use that information as you see fit. The portraits, guardians, and ghosts will follow your command, as will the house elves. While you have final authority, most day to day operations are handled by the Headmistress. You can give her the authority to appoint a Deputy Headmistress, or you can do so yourself." Rowena said.

"I think I will let her do that. I'm still a student." Harry said. "But does that mean I can hire and fire teachers?"

"Of course, Harry." Godric said. "You can evict someone from the castle at your will, but I would advise not to do so lightly. Take things under careful consideration before you do such things. An advisory panel, so to speak."

"You said this office was used for the headmaster or headmistress. Are there other offices like this one in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"But of course, Harry. This office was originally Godric's. My office is located near Ravenclaw Tower. Salazar's is in the Dungeons, but you must speak parseltongue to get in, and Helga's I believe is near the kitchens." Rowena said, as Helga nodded. "You have access to all the founder's offices."

"Madame Hufflepuff, would you mind terribly if I used your office as my own?" Harry asked.

"Please, it's Helga, and of course you may. Our portraits are also in each of our offices, so we all may speak freely there. There are no monitoring devices in any of the offices except for this one, which was controlled by Dumbledore." Helga said.

"How do I find it?"

"You have that wonderful map, do you not?" Helga asked, as Harry nodded. "And you know where the kitchens are? Good. Just before you reach the Hufflepuff common room, you'll see a statue of a badger. No one has used that office since I was Headmistress. You may want to ask the house elves to clean it up a bit. The same goes for Salazar's and Rowena's offices."

"Errr… I don't know any of the House Elves." Harry said.

"Just call for a house elf. You don't need to know their names, as there are over two hundred here. Just request an elf." Godric prodded.

"Ummm, would a house elf please come here?" Harry asked tentatively. A second later, a small house elf appeared next to Harry.

"Master called for Dusty?" the small elf inquired.

"Yes, Dusty. Would you and some other house elves please clean Helga Hufflepuff's office for me please? And also the other founder's offices? I would greatly appreciate it." Harry said. The elf looked up in surprise, but nodded quickly.

"Master honors Dusty by giving her a most noble task! Thank you Master!" Dusty said, and faded out of the room. Harry looked confused for a moment, but let it pass.

"Now Harry, also as heir to we founders, you have access to all four common rooms from your new office. There is a viewing mirror in the office that you may view the common room and dormitories. This is not a tool for perverse pleasures." Slytherin said. "It is only to ensure the students are in their common rooms and not misbehaving. Although it will allow you to view into the dormitories, it is censored."

"What my collegue is trying to say, is that you will not be able to see into the dorms. It will only show dots like your Marauders Map. You will be able to see a live picture of the Common Rooms, but that is all." Rowena said.

"Well, that's good, I suppose. It's not like it's necessary as I have the map. But now I know how the Headmaster knew what was going on with us all these years. However, I do need to speak with Headmistress McGonagall. Can you tell me where she is?" Harry asked.

"She is in her office." Helga said. "I believe she is going over the normal paperwork for beginning of next term. I dare say she could use a break."

"Thank you!" Harry said, leaving the office. He stopped at the gargoyle to make sure that the password he set was taken in, and headed towards his former transfiguration teacher's office. Five minutes later, he was standing outside her door, and he knocked.

"Come in." a voice said from behind the door.

"Good Morning, Professor McGonagall." Harry smiled.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter. I see you received my letter. I appreciate you coming so quickly. There are matters I need to ask, but it is of somewhat personal nature… you see… I have been instated as the new Headmistress…" She began. Harry smiled as he knew what was going on, and instead of letting her finish, Harry interrupted her.

"Yes, I know, Professor. Congratulations. Before you ask, yes, it was my doing. There are reasons for my actions, and if you'd like to discuss that, I'd be more than happy to. I don't believe you are as manipulative as Dumbledore is, and I feel that I can trust you much more than I can him."

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Please, school isn't in session. Could you please call me Harry? When you say Mr. Potter, it seems like I'm in trouble or something."

"I haven't ruled that out." Minerva said with a smirk. She looked upon one of her favorite students with a slight smile. "Harry, can you explain what happened?"

"Of course, Professor. You see, I recently learned of a bunch of things that the former headmaster has been keeping from me. His purposely evasive tactics, his outright refusal to tell me things that concern me directly, and the lies he has told me directly lead me to believe that he is not suited to this position. I'm sure you have realized that only the heirs to the founders can override the board of governors. As such, you would know, as I have acquired the sword of Gryffindor, that I am the heir to Gryffindor. However, that's not how I found out. " Harry said. For the next hour, Harry told Minerva everything that he found out at Gringotts, how he took possession of his family vault, the headship of the families, and everything that Dumbledore failed to tell him as required when he turned eleven.

"So you're doing this out of spite?" Minerva asked incredibly. Harry shook his head. "Well then please explain to me why…"

"Professor, my parents will specifically requested that I not be placed with the Durselys. Dumbledore ignored this. I also found out why Voldemort attacked my parents that night. It has to do with a prophecy that I am a part of. The simple fact is, that prophecy is what caused Voldemort to attack my parents, and Neville's parents. I believe he orchestrated the events that led to Sirius being imprisoned, as Dumbledore _knew_ Pettigrew was the secret-keeper, as Dumbledore was the one to cast the fidelus charm." Harry replied. The look on Minerva's face was of shock.

"You mean Albus knew Pettigrew was the one to betray your parents? And he allowed Sirius to take the fall?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. And we had it out at the Burrow, and I fired him. Not only am I the heir to Gryffindor, but also to Ravenclaw, and by magic, Slytherin. Technically, I own Hogwarts. So, I've decided to make a few changes. First being, getting rid of Dumbledore and replacing him with a professor who I know can do the job, and who isn't a manipulative old coot." Harry said.

"Be that as it may, Harry. You have placed me in a predicament. I have to find a transfiguration teacher, and a DADA teacher. You of all people know how difficult it is…"

"Yes, I do unfortunately. However, I will leave that in your capable hands. I will not interfere with whom you hire…or fire, if the case may be." Harry said, leaving a subtle hint. "However, I will not tolerate the blatant favoritism of one specific professor. Also, as I have control over the magic of Hogwarts, I will be placing a special ward on the grounds and castle. As headmistress, you have the right to know of it. As I can speak to the castle, it is not an issue. I will be placing an anti-dark mark on the wards, so that no one who is branded with the dark mark can enter the grounds."

"I have told Albus that he should have done that years ago, but he has overruled me every time. He said that it would not be prudent as Professor Snape is branded, but turned spy for us." Minerva said. "Does that mean I'll need to find a potions professor too?"

"I could allow Snape access specifically tuned to him. However, as I stated, I will not put up with blatant favoritism. The first time he steps out of line, as witnessed by myself and another member of a different house, I will eject him from the castle. And trust me, if the castle ejects someone, it's sure to be painful. Of course, I will have the memories of the students and witnesses before I take such action. So I do believe it would be best to warn him. As Hogwarts heir, points and detentions do not apply to me, and I do not intend to abuse that. As I technically am the boss, I am still a student, and shall follow the rules of the student. The only exception is when I have to take care of 'family business' as pertains to being head of two families, and direct Hogwarts business. The only difference will be that I will have my own office and private suite. It's located near the Hufflepuff common room. It was Helga's old office."

"You have access to the founder's offices?" Minerva looked surprised as Harry nodded.

"Then you would have access to the headmaster's office…"

"Yes. It's yours now, if you wish. All you have to do is say yes, and I will give you the password." Harry said. "I don't believe that you will abuse the privileges like Dumbledore did."

"Thank you, Harry. And while we're in private, you may call me Minerva. I expect we shall see a lot of each other. The students will not like the special circumstances in which you will enjoy, but if you agree to be bound by normal student rules, then I cannot say anything."

"I will not serve detention unless it is justifiable. That is where you will come in. If I have done something that merits a detention, then I shall gladly serve it. But it will be an agreement between all four heads of house. And speaking of which, I hereby remove Severus Snape as Head of Slytherin House. You may replace him with anyone you wish."

"You know, I was actually planning on doing that. I agree with you that Severus tends to favor his own house, and we can no longer have that. Albus allowed it far too often, which I must say would probably cut your detentions down to almost nothing."

"You don't know the half of it. Snape has taken more points off me and other Gryffindors than all the points combined you and the other teachers have taken off all other houses in the past three years. To say that is unfair is an understatement. I can provide you with memories of how Snape treats students not from his house. However, I do not wish to sack him, as I understand there are very few potions masters out there to teach. And we really can't call it teaching what he does, as so much independent study. He writes the ingredients on the chalkboard and sets us to work with no explanation. At least you, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and other teaches actually explain theories, and help students no matter the house." Harry said.

"Do you have a plan for Professor Snape?" Minerva asked.

`"Most definitely, Professor. Now that I know he's been using legillimency on us, he'll find that things are going to be quite different. If he attempts to use it on me, then I'll have no choice but to retaliate. When I took over my head of houses, and the Hogwarts Crest, it gave me a natural ability to block out mind intrusions. The magic of Hogwarts helps me. I now know of every room, every passage, every ward, and every bit of magic in the school. It's overwhelming at times. But it will be a big help, I suppose. With someone trying to kill me every year, it's a good thing to know this castle like the back of my hand."

"Yes, quite. Speaking of which, the errr former headmaster was concerned that you left Privet Drive. May I ask where you are staying?" Minerva asked.

"You may ask, Minerva. But that does not mean I will tell you." Harry said. A slight frown formed on the face of his transfiguration teacher, now headmistress. "I am under a goblin fidelus charm, and the wards will only allow certain people into my new home. When I return home, I will add you to the access list, because I trust you. You've always been fair to us, if not a bit quick. I am the secret keeper, so all you have to know is that Harry Potter lives at Potter Manor in Scotland."

"Thank you, Harry." Minerva said sincerely. "I may not have agreed to Albus leaving you with those muggles, but I do know the capabilities of Potter Manor. You are well cared for there?"

"Yes, Minerva. The house elves take good care of me, and Padfoot is completely safe there. Moony will be joining us shortly, and I guess he'll have a pack to run with in the forest on my land. I also have a greenhouse, and a huge library. And according to Devine, the library is well stocked with different kinds of books on Defense and Transfiguration that were my dad's. I haven't had a chance to go through any of them, but now that I'm a legal adult, I'll be able to practice and learn more."

"What do you mean, legal adult?" Minerva asked, her eyebrows raised.

"As now head of the Potter Family and the Black family, I have been fully emancipated. I don't know exactly how it works, but then again, I know very little about Wizarding Laws and such. You are most welcome to visit and stay whenever you wish though, Minerva. I have plenty of room, and maybe you'd be willing to oversee me when I practice transfiguration. I think Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will be joining me, as I've learned that in my house, the Ministry can't detect magic use."

"It is not a good idea, Harry. You know the rules about underage magic. However, if you have an accredited tutor, then you may get waivers for Miss Granger…"

"Miss Potter, actually, Minerva. That's another thing I learned. Hermione's actually my younger sister, by about four minutes. Only Sirius, my parents, and Dumbledore knew, and hid it from me. We've already done verification through Gringotts. That's another reason I'm so pissed at Dumbledore. Hermione… or as she's known to my parents Rose, also knows, and she will be living with me. I'll be allowing the Weasleys access to my home because we all know what a mother hen Mrs. Weasley is." Harry said as Minerva chuckled. "And as for a tutor, Moony should qualify, don't you think?"

"Yes, I quite say he does. I shall get the forms for you and fill them out. However, you will need some sort of compensation for Remus. As I know you now have access to your family vault, that should be no problem. For your information, a new teacher salary here per year is 25,000 galleons. If you wish to 'hire' Remus, which I'm assuming you do, compensation should be proportionate." Minerva said.

"Thank you for the advice, Minerva. If you wish to move into the Headmaster's office, the password is currently 'tabby cat', in honor of your animagus form. The office is now yours. When I return to Hogwarts, I will be moving into the suites of Hufflepuff's office. After the Wizarding world discovers that I am the heir, I wish to be left alone. You know how my life is at Hogwarts over the years, and I do not wish for anyone to disturb me. My password will be in parseltongue, and no one will be able to enter besides myself."

"I suppose I can't say anything against it as you are the owner. However, decorum must be maintained, Harry. Please do not abuse this privilege."

"Of course not, Minerva. I wish you luck on your new job. I must ask though, who have you chosen to replace you as Deputy? And will you be continuing on as Transfiguration Professor?" Harry asked.

"No, I will not. I have a list of candidates for Transfiguration Professor. I daresay that you will have to approve it either way. As for Deputy Headmaster, I was thinking of Filius Flitwick."

"A good choice. And as for the head of Gryffindor House?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, there are no longer any Gryffindors on staff currently save for Rubeus Hagrid. My choice for Transfiguration professor was a slytherin, therefore would not be prudent to install as Gryffindor Head of House. I can only hope that any qualified DADA teacher will be from Gryffindor."

"You have my full permission and backup if you wish to rehire Remus Lupin. In fact, if no other candidate comes forward, I will install him myself. For those days he will need off… would we be able to swing an auror or two to teach during his absences?"

"If no other candidate is qualified, then I would like you to install Remus to the position again. I fear that some parents are not going to like it, however. But to other matters, this year will be quite different from any others. Against my better judgement, the ministry as saw fit to once again reinstate the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This is a closely guarded secret, Harry. As owner and operator of Hogwarts now, you have to be notified."

"What is the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Harry asked.

"It is a competition between three of the top schools in the European continents. " For the next hour Minerva explained the Tri-Wizard tournament, it's history and downfall. The more he heard of it, the less he liked it.

"The ministry has imposed an age limit, so that no student under 17 shall be able to enter. We will have measures in place so that no student underage shall be entered."

"I hope not. Describing those tasks, I doubt anyone younger could handle it." Harry said, going over the tasks in his head. Most of the knowledge needed isn't taught until sixth year, and teachers are forbidden to help. Unfortunately, that now includes you, Harry. Whomever the Hogwarts Champion is, you cannot assist them."

"You know, I have a bad feeling about this tournament, Minerva. My last three years something has happened to me, and I wouldn't put it past some people to try and enter me in."

"They can try, Harry. Even though you are technically a student, and underage, you are disqualified in other ways also."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You are also a member of the staff. As owner, the student rules technically do not apply to you. You have judgment over all punishments, point deductions, and detentions." Minerva said. "I do hope you will not overstep your authority, however I cannot prevent that."

"You mean like Snape?" Harry inquired, his eyebrow raised. By the look on Minerva's face, he hit the nail on the head.

"No worries, Minerva. I will not interfere in the normal operation of the school. However, if Snape, or any other teacher abuses that authority, I reserve the right to reverse point deductions and punishments, and also give punishments if I deem it necessary."

"You mean like a prefect?" Minerva asked.

"No. If, for example, Snape deducts points, as he has to Gryffindors, for 'breathing too loudly', I will reverse that. If I feel someone is not being punished for something they have done, then I will administer punishment. If Snape refuses, then he will be fired. I assume you will let the staff know of the change in… power?"

"Severus isn't going to like that." Minerva smirked.

"I really don't care. If you know of a qualified potions master, then please feel free to contact them. Most of the class is independent study as it is. He only puts the ingredients on the blackboard and tells us to get started. No explanations or anything. I don't think I can classify that as teaching."

"What do you suggest? Potion masters are hard to come by these days."

"And that also is Snapes fault. He's been teaching for the last fourteen years. I'm sure the ones who have decent grades were mostly slytherins."

"That would be accurate." Minerva said.

"The first rule I'm changing is that stupid rule of having an O in potions to get into the NEWT class. If he doesn't like it, then he can leave. Any rules that you see fit to change like that, please, feel free. Run them by me if its controversial, and we'll discuss that. I would also like you to keep a close eye on the slytherins. I'm not saying they're all bad. Hell, Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. And I'm sure there are those in other houses. I expect stricter punishments, instead of those mollycoddling."

"What about the rulebreaking you do?" Minerva smirked.

"I've only been out of bounds for important reasons. The stone, etc. I admit, I'm no angel, but I have never started a confrontation here. I also reserve the right to snap wands if I see fit. If Malfoy and his bunch of idiots starts trouble, I will use necessary force. They are the only students my friends and I continuously have problems with. I will be reading the Hogwarts Rulebook to the letter, and if it's an expulsion offense then I expect them to be expelled. I will also include _any_ student in this."

"So you would have no issues expelling a student for misconduct?" Minerva asked.

"Not at all. What we will do is have a panel of four students and the heads of house. You may choose the students, one from each house. Each time an expulsion offense occurs, each student will be given veritiserum to ensure they were not persuaded to vote for or against something. Witnesses will be heard under a truth spell, and the four students, and four heads of house shall decide the students fate. If there is a tie, then you or I will cast the final vote. I highly doubt there will ever be a unanimous decision."

"I must say Harry, that is well thought out. Where did you get an idea like that?" Minerva asked.

"It just came to me, really. I do not know if we should have different students each time, or pick students at random unknown to the parties involved, or what."

"That may be a wise idea, Harry. It would lessen the chance of tampering." Minerva said.

"Alright then. If there is anything else you need, you can floo me. The Floo Call is Potter Manor." Harry said.

"I will do, Harry. Thank you." With that, Harry Potter left Hogwarts to enjoy his summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Close Encounters

Harry returned to Potter Manor with a smile on his face. Not only had he implemented changes in staffing at Hogwarts, but he also implemented changes that would more than likely take care of the problems most students had at the school. The bullying Slytherins. Almost every Slytherin who would come before the board would most likely get expelled, maybe because of house prejudice, but more than that, they would be expelled because they truly deserved it. As Harry stepped into the entrance hall quietly, he began hearing yelling from the three people he knew were there.

"You are such a prat, Ronald Weasley! Harry didn't want all this responsibility thrust upon him! Look what he's been through the past three years, and all of his life! Two years ago there were bars on his window! Now he's finally free from those awful muggles and you're still jealous!"

"He always has everything Hermione! He has fame, fortune, everyone wants to be around him! It's not fair! He gets all the attention, and what happens to us? We get shifted to the sidelines! Who got past the devil's snare first year? You're the one that figured that out! Yeah, he got the key to the locked door, but who got past the chess set? Who sacrificed himself so that he can get to the stone? ME! But do we get any of the credit? No. It's all about him!" Ron yelled.

"You're jealous of Harry? Ronald, how could you be so stupid? Look at Harry's life! He was mistreated by _everyone_ in his life before he came to Hogwarts! YOU have a family who loves you and is always there for you! YOU have your brothers by your side. What does Harry have? US! He doesn't have the family support like you do. Now, he just has Sirius and me, and Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "You need to get your head out of your ass and think about it all! Harry would give up all of this to have a family that loves him! He doesn't care anything about all this money. But you don't see that. All you see is what you don't have and what he does."

"Your sister is right, Ron. Harry would give all this up. You don't realize how happy I was to find out that I have a brother. I'm sure Harry feels the same way. I admit, I was really surprised, and somewhat disappointed, but I wouldn't change it for anything." Hermione said. Harry looked at Hermione from the corner of the room where he entered, hearing how Hermione was disappointed in being his brother. It made Harry feel a bit sad. Ginny, however, also heard this.

"Why are you disappointed?" Ginny asked, as she looked at Hermione. Realization dawned on Ginny a moment later when the darker haired girl looked at her. "No way! You know… I can't believe you Hermione! You knew how I… "

"Ginny, I know you like Harry." Hermione said, while Harry's eyes shot up. _Ginny likes me? _ Harry thought. _Why…._

"Of course I like Harry. I've _always_ liked Harry. I just started to get to know him really, and not the boy-who-lived. They're not the same." Ginny snapped. This made Harry feel even better, as Ginny finally got past the crush on the boy-who-lived and saw Harry for himself. "You never told me that you …"

"What's going on?" Ron asked, displaying his usual gift for being obtuse.

"Nothing, Ron." Hermione said. "I love Harry… he's my brother. And I will defend him until my dying day. Just like you would defend your brothers and Ginny."

"I guess you're right, Hermione. Everything happens to Harry though. I can't help but feel a bit jealous of him."

"Well maybe you'd like to walk a year in my shoes then, Ron?" Harry said, entering the hall. All pairs of eyes locked on him as he walked towards them. "Maybe you'd like to have a psychotic maniac after you every year. Maybe you'd like to face Voldemort, to know that you can die at any moment." Harry wasn't yelling, but the sharpness in his voice took the trio back a step.

"That's not what I meant, Harry. You have all this money, this huge house… everything."

"That may be true, Ron. But Ginny was right. I would give it all up to have what you have. A family that loves you. I never got to know my mum and dad. Everything you see here? I'd gladly give it up to spend time with my parents. But I don't get that luxury. You need to get over yourself. You of all people should know that. Why do you think you're here? I could care less about the money or the fame. Everything I have, I'd share with Hermione and your family. But you know your parents, and you, won't take it. Hermione may not be able to inherit, but that doesn't mean she can't 'accept' things from the living family. What you fail to realize, is that in many ways, you're much richer than I am. Material possessions aren't what make people rich. Get that through your thick skull, and maybe you'll learn to appreciate what you have." Harry said the last bit with a touch of anger, but calmed down when Ginny put her hand on his arm.

"Harry's right, Ron. He would give up everything. You saw what happened the last three years. Everytime he got hurt on one of his adventures, it was to help others, not himself. Voldemort has something against Harry, and I'm going to stand beside my brother. I'm sure Ginny would too…"

"Of course I'm going to stand beside Harry! Wild hippogriffs couldn't keep me from Harry." Ginny said, then blushed as she realized exactly what she said.

"Why Miss Weasley, I didn't know you cared so much. I am shocked." Harry smiled as he put an arm around Ginny and hugged her close. Ginny smiled back up at Harry and leaned into him.

"Oi! Don't start snogging on me now!" Ron said heatedly. Both Harry and Ginny blushed, but didn't pull away. Instead, they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Ron, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon." Hermione quipped. All four of them laughed, although Ron didn't quite understand what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You're right. I can be a jealous git sometimes. What did McGonagall want?"

"Oh, just to go over some changes to the school. Since technically, I'm the boss, I will have my own office and quarters now. I won't be moving back to Gryffindor Tower. .." Both Hermione and Ginny gasped at this as Ron stood slackjawed.

"But Harry…" Hermione began.

"I must have my own office where I can study and take care of the paperwork for the school, Hermione. Although I intend to allow McGonagall free reign, there's going to be a lot of changes. And this year is going to be totally different from the previous years. You'll just have to wait."

"Where is your office going to be?" Ginny asked, before Hermione could interrupt again.

"I'll be taking over Helga Hufflepuff's office near the Hufflepuff common room. I could have chosen Ravenclaws or Slytherins, but I decided that Hufflepuff's old office would suit me best, as only the Hufflepuffs' go down to that area. And no, I won't be giving anyone the password. It will be strictly in parsletongue."

"Why can't we come to your office too?" Ron asked.

"I'll be doing a lot of training by myself this year, Ron. Not that I don't appreciate you guys helping, but now that I know how it has to be, I must train completely. I've noticed my power is growing substantially, and I can't risk anyone being around in case something goes haywire. I have much more magical power now, and dueling with any of you, I can seriously hurt you without meaning to. I'll be learning to control my power levels, and that's something I won't risk any of you on."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't really want to explain about the magical boost that happened when he put the rings on his fingers, but these were his best friends. Ron, Hermione and Ginny… his best friends.

"When I took over as head of the families, the Potter family ring unblocked a lot of power within me. A block that was placed on me by Dumbledore when I was a baby. Turns out I was levitating Sirius in his dog form all the time into my crib, and using him as a pillow. Mum and Dad would try and keep him out, but the last time…"

"What happened? And how did you find this out? Were there other stories…" Hermione began in her rapid-fire approach to asking questions.

"Hermione! Breath!" Harry said. "If you'd stop interrupting, I would tell you! Geez. Get some Ritalin or something!" Hermione harrumphed and sat down, crossing her arms.

"What's Ritalin?" Ron asked.

"Muggle drug for those who get overexcited." Harry explained. "Anyway… the last time it happened, I had levitated Padfoot into my crib and…"

"James and Lily couldn't get me out because Harry erected a powerful shield." Sirius finished, striding into the room along with another man, who they knew was Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!" Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione squealed.

"Just Remus, kids. I'm not your professor anymore. Or you can call me Moony. I hear we have four new Marauders."

"Mr. Firestorm welcomes Mr. Moony to Potter Manor, and bids him to please make himself at home." Harry said.

"Miss Firelfy agrees with Mr. Firestorm, and also adds her welcome." Ginny continued.

"Miss Wings had no clue Mr. Moony would be here so soon, but also welcomes him to Potter Manor, and hopes that he is well." Hermione said.

"And Mr. Gryff is completely lost as usual…" Harry said cheekily, noticing the dumbfounded look on Ron's face.

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly, as the remaining five Marauders laughed.

"Mr. Padfoot loved to be Mr. Firestorm's pillow when he was a wee firestorm. But Mr. Prongs and Miss Bambi didn't appreciate being kept away from their son _by_ their son." Sirius laughed.

"And Mr. Moony remembers it well. Mr. Prongs and Miss Bambi were really frustrated, and Mr. Padfoot couldn't help but cause trouble."

"Mr. Padfoot expresses that it was not _his_ fault a little baby had placed a shield around us so that he could use me as a pillow."

Harry was embarrassed, but in a good way. These were stories from when his parents were alive, and as much as it hurt, it also made him feel comfort that his parents did have normal lives outside of the war. Harry's quiet state was picked up immediately by Ginny, who was looking at Harry intently.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Just thinking about my parents." Harry said. "I really don't know much about them. I guess it's just hearing stories about them kind of make me nostalgic." Harry looked into the young redhead's eyes…those pools of dark chocolate that was filled with something Harry couldn't explain. Was it worry? No, he'd seen that before in both Hermione and Ron's. But what was it in Ginny's? He would have to figure that out soon.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, noticing the looks between Harry and Ginny. "Why are you looking at my baby sister like that?"

"RONALD! I AM NOT A BABY!" Ginny snapped. "I WILL LOOK AT WHOEVER I WANT AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO SOD OFF!"

"Calm down, Ginny." Sirius said.

"Yes, we don't want any fighting here." Remus said.

"Anyway!" Harry interrupted. "Moony, you have your old room back if you want. During full moons, you know the woods is warded for you. I want you to live here too."

"Harry… you don't have to do that. I have my own place…"

"Nonsense, Moony. You're a part of my family too, and this is your home too, for as long as you want. Dasher has told me there's a small cottage on the edge of the property if you prefer to move in there, and it's close to the woods for the full moon, or you can keep your old room."

"Thank you Harry. I mean that."

"It's not a problem, Moony. The only thing I ask is that you assist us with our training. No longer will we have Dumbledore interfering in my life, and I'm going to need all the help I can get when I visit my family vault."

"You haven't been in your family vault yet?" Sirius asked. "Harry, I think you should do that as soon as possible. There are things there that you need to have."

"Like what Padfoot?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that's a secret. You took over your father's office, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, there are things in your vault that belong there, books and such. There are also portraits of your grandparents, and your family tree there. It was taken from the manor before your parents went into hiding in case Voldemort discovered your manor."

"That would be interesting to see, Harry. I'd like to see our family…" Hermione interjected.

"I'll go to the family vault tomorrow. Until then, let's have lunch, and we'll discuss what kind of training we'll do. I need to learn to control the power levels of my magic, and learn a few potions and such. I know my elves have their own potions stocks, but that won't help me with potions class." Harry said, looking at the group. They headed into the dining room where Dasher and Devine were setting the table for the nine of them. Harry had insisted that the three elves currently there dine with them, much to the happiness of the elves there.


End file.
